My Heart Will Go On
by Tdtd2012
Summary: Takes place after the end of GWTW and it’s been 2 years since Rhett has left Scarlett. They are divorced and Scarlett is trying to move on with her life.
1. Always In My Head

_Takes place 2 years after the end of GWTW. Melanie is dead and Rhett has left Scarlett in Atlanta._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gone With the Wind, it's story nor any of the characters._

**Rhett**

As Rhett Butler was boarding a train from Savannah back to Charleston, he was suddenly drawn to a familiar laughter somewhere in the distance. Scarlett! Could it really be her? Looking around, he wondered if his ears had deceived him. Was it just his imagination at play...conjuring up a sound he'd only heard in his dreams until now. The train station was busy with crowds rushing about. He couldn't find the source of the laughter and just like that the sound was gone. So he continued onto the train and settled into his compartment. Looking out the window he wondered if it would always be this way. Would he ever be able to forget about Scarlett O'Hara? Her laughter, her smile...her enchanting green eyes? The person who had consumed his thoughts and dreams since the day he first laid eyes on her at Twelve Oaks. Where had she been these last 2 years? How was she doing? Did she think about him at all?

When Rhett arrived in Charleston, he stepped off the train and breathed in the fresh air and realized that for the last couple of years he'd been living in this city but it had never really felt like home. His mother and sister were here and therefore it was the closest thing to home he had. If he were to be honest with himself though, no place had felt like home since the day he had walked out on Scarlett.

At the time he had left her he was numb. So full of loss and hurt that he truly believed he didn't love her anymore...couldn't love her anymore if he tried. Scarlett had pleaded with him, had declared her love for him that day. She spoke words he'd only dreamt about hearing from her lips since the day he'd met her. He wanted to believe her...but it didn't matter. He felt nothing. Rhett's heart was too broken from the loss of his beloved Bonnie. He needed time to heal, to save whatever was left of his broken heart. Scarlett's eyes showed that she was being truthful but his mind could not wrap itself around it, he'd waited too long and already convinced himself it would never happen. His heart was too broken to even try.

Rhett walked into his mother's house on Battery. He was still staying with her, unable to commit to buying his own place in this city. If he did it would mean that he was giving up on his life with Scarlett. He had left her and in his foolishness divorced her, but the ties that bind him to Scarlett were stronger than the laws of marriage. He knew that he would never be free of Scarlett O'Hara, nor did he want to be.

Walking into the parlor he saw his mother, Eleanor Butler. The best part of the last two years had been spending time with her and his sister, Rosemary.

"Hello, mother. I've missed you," he said honestly.

"Oh, Rhett! You're home already? Why didn't you send word ahead of time? I'm so happy you're home, dear. Rosemary will be so pleased to see you too." Eleanor loved having her son home these past few years although she had known for some time that his heart was not all there. When he had come home 2 years ago, he was broken, devastated by the loss of his beautiful baby girl...his Bonnie Blue. Eleanor had hoped that in time he would heal and be more like himself.

"I was able to conclude my business early and wanted to surprise you." Rhett had tried to say enthusiastically but the sound of Scarlett's laughter at he train station in Savannah still haunted him. Even though he realized it probably wasn't her, he couldn't help but be affected.

Eleanor Butler could tell something was bothering her son, but decided not to inquire. "I'll have your favorite food prepared for tonight. Unpack your things and rest up before dinner, dear."

With that, Rhett climbed the stairs to his room and settled in.

**Scarlett**

Stepping off the train in Savannah, Scarlett had a feeling of uneasiness. It had been a year and 8 months since she'd been back to the South. Everything was the same yet everything was different. She was back now, for how long, she wasn't sure. She had received word that grandfather Robillard had been ill and might not make it. Although she had never cared much for him, she knew it was her responsibility to be here. Her family would always be her responsibility. When she received the telegram from Aunt Eulalie, she had made arrangements for herself, Wade and Ella to board the next ship back to the states. They had been living in Ireland and this would be the first time back.

Although she was nervous, Wade and Ella had been excited to visit. They loved Ireland, but had missed the comfort of familiar faces. They were happy about being in Savannah but couldn't wait to be back at Tara. Rushing off the train, they nearly tripped over themselves causing Scarlett to laugh out loud. Oh, how happy she was to have found a deep love and connection with her children. Her children, Wade and Ella...whom she had neglected for so long and somehow it was they who had brought her back to life.

Scarlett didn't like to think about the first few months after Melly died, but the memories would often flood her mind regardless. After Rhett left her and Melly's funeral, she came home to Tara. There she had hoped to heal and find her strength. She had lost so much in such a short time. Her beloved Bonnie, her only friend Melanie...and Rhett. Losing Rhett had hurt most of all. Being at Tara had always given her strength and she needed it, more than ever before. Instead, soon after arriving home, Mammy had become ill. Within weeks she was on her death bed. Would there be no end to her suffering and loss? How much more would she be expected to endure? She didn't have time to truly mourn her baby girl or her best friend. Scarlett had spent weeks by Mammy's side, comforting her and nursing her. But it was no use, once again Scarlett had to bury another person she loved. After Mammy's funeral Scarlett could not find the strength to live any longer. She had gotten so thin, unable to eat or sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, she would find herself haunted with the nightmares. Rhett was not there to wake her and soothe her. No, he had left her too...but unlike Melly, Bonnie and Mammy, he had left her by choice. She had told him she loved him but by then his love for her had run out. Instead it was Ella that had woken her up each time she had a nightmare and snuggled up next to her each night. After another month, Scarlett had gotten so weak that the doctor feared she would not make it unless she started eating more. No one could get her to eat, even Suellen could see the life draining out of her and had begged her sister to eat and get better.

Finally, Wade had approached his mother with tears in his eyes. "Mother, please eat. Please don't die. Please don't leave us too! Ella and I need you." The look of pain and sadness in his eyes had broken Scarlett's heart. In her own grief, she had forgotten that her kids had also lost so much in their young lives. She thought she had lost everything, but she was wrong. She still had her children, Ella and Wade. She had never been a great mother to them, but here they were, taking care of her...trying to pull her back from the depths of despair. It was as though the fog had lifted from her eyes. She had not lost everything. From that day on, she was determined to pick up the broken pieces of her life and move on. For herself and for her children. She would never stop mourning Bonnie, Melly and...Rhett. But she could not and would not let it break her more than it already had.

Now, Scarlett O'Hara had returned. She would see to the care of her grandfather and soon she would be back at Tara. The kids loved Tara as much as she did and it would do them good to spend some time there before heading back to Ireland. She didn't look forward to going back to Atlanta, to the monstrosity that used to be her home or the Old Guard that would forever look down on her. That had been part of a life she would much rather forget. She would avoid both as best she could. 'Hopefully Rhett has sold that awful house,' she thought to herself. Although she hated it, she knew she would have to go to Atlanta at some point on this trip. She needed to see Uncle Henry. He had taken care of her businesses well enough while she was gone, but it was time to cut all ties. Selling her store and the mills had once felt impossible, but now she was ready. After she had decided to visit Ireland, her life had been good and she was finally happy. She'd decided that Ireland would become her permanent home. There was no longer any reason to hold on to anything that tied her to Atlanta. Scarlett also wanted to check in on Ashley and Beau. She had promised Melly to take care of them, and she had, financially at least.

Three weeks after her arrival in Savannah, Scarlett was back at the train station headed to Tara. Her grandfather had passed away in his sleep and she had made the arrangements for the funeral. As soon as the funeral was over, she had left. There was a reading of his will the following week but it was of no concern to her. Grandfather Robillard was a mean old man who didn't care for Scarlett, and the feeling was mutual. She had fulfilled her obligations and was moving on. She would spend some time at Tara with the kids and then go to Atlanta for a few days to tie up loose ends. Then she would be free of everything that binds her to that city. She hoped it would only take a day or two. Scarlett intended to avoid seeing any of the Old Guard while she was in the city. Sure, they would all know when she was back, probably the moment she set foot off the train. It always amazed her how quickly news traveled, especially when it concerned her. Scarlett still hoped to make it through with as little contact as possible. It occurred to her that there was a chance Rhett would be in Atlanta. He'd left 2 years ago but she hadn't really known, or really cared for that matter, where he spent his time. For all she knew, he could be back in Atlanta, but then again it was just as likely that he was still in Charleston, or Paris or London or just about anywhere else in the world. Scarlett hoped he was anywhere but Atlanta. Oh well. She'd cross that bridge when she got to it.

**Rhett**

Rhett returned to Charleston with the hope of making peace with his people. Of finding some semblance of charm and beauty he had always associated with this city. He loved this city, even when it had cast him out and shunned him. But as much as he loved it, he knew that he could never truly be a part of it and it would never truly be a part of him. Since he'd been home, he had attended social gatherings and even been received again into many of the homes of the great families of this city. True to his nature though, he would often find himself annoyed and restless with the customs and social etiquettes that had always seemed so silly. Rhett gritted his teeth and smiled nonetheless, because in his own way he did need their acceptance. With his mother's help and insistence, he had somehow found some sort of respectability here.

"Rhett, you are going to the Saint Cecilia ball, aren't you?" Rosemary had been pleading with him for weeks now. She didn't want to see her brother sad anymore. His and Scarlett's divorce had been finalized for over a year now, but he hadn't so much as looked at another lady. The divorce had not been as much of a scandal as was previously thought. Charleston had felt sorry for him for the loss of his daughter and assumed that in their grief, him and his beautiful wife could find no way forward together.

Rhett responded to his sister as he had the last few times she asked, "I'm not sure, Rosemary. I may have some business in Atlanta that I need to tend to. Besides, these balls have become quite boring to me."

"But Rhett...you've always loved to dance. Just come and dance and enjoy yourself. I know there are quite a few ladies that would love to make your acquaintance."

At this, Rhett noticeably winced. His sister was once again trying to play matchmaker. He knew she loved him and wanted him to be happy, but every time he was at a ball he would always find himself searching for Scarlett among the crowds of ladies. Scarlett had always loved being the belle of the ball and she had always glowed so beautifully when she got to dance. If he was being honest, no one had ever felt as wonderful in his arms while dancing the waltz. When they danced together, it was perfection.

"Please, Rosemary. Those ladies have never held any charms for me."

Rhett went upstairs to his room, knowing that if he stayed, his sister would eventually convince him to go to the ball. He never could say no to her very often. Talk of the ball had once again made him think of Scarlett. In his room he poured himself a glass of whiskey and he then proceeded to pull out a letter from his drawer. Six months after he left Scarlett, he had returned looking for her. Their Atlanta home was empty, saved for a letter that was placed on the dining room table. On the front of the envelope in Scarlett's neat script was written "Rhett." When he saw that letter, his heart had dropped. Since then he had read the letter several times. It was torture each time and yet he could not help himself.

_Dear Rhett,_

_I'm not sure when or even if you'll be back to the Atlanta house to receive this letter. I felt it necessary to write it anyways, in hopes that you will be back and will know what I feel I must say. First off, I'm sorry my darling. So sorry for everything. I know that sorry doesn't change the past, but it's all I know how to say to express my feelings. For a long time I was angry with you for leaving me when I needed you most and so soon after Melly's death. A part of me perhaps will always be angry with you. But I know that I also played a part in the disaster that was our marriage._

_I'm tired, Rhett. So very tired. I've lost so much that sometimes I'm not sure how I have the will to even stand up anymore. To be honest, there was a time that I wanted to lay down and die too. I miss Bonnie so much it hurts to even breath sometimes. I know you may not know it, but I loved her so much. And Melly...oh the irony that is my life. I only really understood what she meant to me once she was gone. She was the only friend I had in this world and she loved me so. I know that I didn't deserve her love, and I am grateful to have had it. Mammy passed not long after Melly. Did you know that, Rhett? Even Mammy has left me. I think the one that hurt more than I ever thought possible was losing you. I do love you so much, but once again, I realized it too late. _

_I replay the words you spoke to me that last day in my head over and over. I know that you don't love me anymore, but I can't help that I still love you. You must think me a silly little girl now, always crying for the moon. I want you to know that I finally understand that I had wasted so many years chasing a dream. A dream that had nothing to do with the man, and everything to do with a life and time destroyed by the war. I know that chasing that dream cost me the love of the one person I truly wanted, you. I love you Rhett, and so I have decided that loving you means letting you go to find the charm and peace you so desire. _

_I have decided to take what's left of the broken pieces of my life and leave Atlanta. I too need to heal and find peace. I need to hold on to what's still important in my life, my children...and start over. If you still want the divorce, I will not fight you on it. I'm tired of fighting. You can send the papers to Uncle Henry and I will sign them. As for this house, I have no intention of ever coming back to it. I see why you never liked it now. Even more so, I find that I cannot be here without hearing Bonnie's giggles and expecting to see her running around. It breaks my heart to be here knowing I'll never see her again. Every time I look at the grand staircase I remember the baby that we lost. Worst of all, I can still hear your words echoing through the walls...you don't give a damn and that you don't love me anymore. No, I will never return to this monstrosity of a house. Keep it or sell it, the decision is completely yours. _

_I hope that you find peace and that you find happiness._

_Yours truly,_

_Scarlett_

After reading the letter, he finished the whiskey in one clean gulp and said to himself, "Rhett Butler, you're a fool."

**Scarlett**

Leaving Wade and Ella at Tara, Scarlett headed to Atlanta. Her plans were to visit Uncle Henry and check on Ashley. If things went well, she could be on the afternoon train back to Jonesboro. Suellen's husband, Will, decided to go with Scarlett to pick up some supplies he needed. It was a nice ride into the city with Will giving her all the updates about Tara. Scarlett was happy that Suellen had married someone who loved Tara as much as she did. When they arrived at the train station in Atlanta, they split up and they agreed to meet back in time for the late afternoon train back to Jonesboro.

"Hello, Uncle Henry!" she said as she walked into his office.

Henry Hamilton was surprised to see his niece. He had heard that she had gone to Savannah but didn't expect her to come calling. "Scarlett, how are you? It appears that Ireland agrees with you. You are looking well." He really meant it too. The last time he'd seen her she looked almost ghostly. She was too thin and pale. Her eyes had become dull and her face was sickly. That was the day she had told him she was leaving for an extended trip to Ireland and asked him to watch over her businesses. Now Scarlett looked more like the belle of the ball again. She was healthy and from the glow in her eyes, he could tell she was happy.

"Thank you, Uncle Henry. I've been happy and well. I won't beat around the bush, I came here to let you know that I've decided to stay in Ireland for good. I'll need you to help me sell the store and mills."

"But Scarlett, you once told me you'd never sell up. What has changed? Are you unhappy with the way I've managed them for you?" Henry looked almost hurt at the implication.

"No, no. You've been such a tremendous help to me, but I realized that Atlanta is no longer my home and I need to move on. It's better if I sold them and refocus on investments in Ireland. In any case, I don't plan to be back in this city for quit some time," or ever, she thought to herself.

After several hours of discussion, they had finally worked out all the details. Uncle Henry would find the buyers for her and take care of the paperwork. The funds would be wired to the accounts she specified after it was done. Walking out of his office, Scarlett had felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Although it took longer than she planned, she knew she would be free of this city soon.

Stepping out into the street, Scarlett closed her eyes and took took a deep breath. She was so relieved and soon she would be free. As she turned the corner she bumped right into another person and nearly fell backwards. Looking up she saw a face she had spent many years despising, but now only felt pity for. There before her was Mrs. Belle Watling. It was easier to face Belle now, knowing that it no longer mattered to her if Rhett shared a bed with this woman.

"Hello, Mrs. Watling." Belle was stunned to see Scarlett in Atlanta and even more surprised the she was being cordial.

"Hello, Mrs. Butler, what brings you back to Atlanta?" Of course she knew that Scarlett and Rhett were divorced, but somehow she still wanted to annoy her.

"It's Miss O'Hara now and I'm headed out of town again. I don't anticipate I'll be back here. It was good to see you, please do take care Mrs. Watling." With a smile on her face, Scarlett O'Hara walked away proud that she handled that situation much more gracefully then she would've in the past. Belle was surprised by Scarlett's demeanor and thought to herself, 'Maybe that woman's finally grown up.'

There wasn't much time to visit Ashley and Beau if she really wanted to catch the train back to Jonesboro, and she really didn't want to have to stay in the city any longer than she had to. Scarlett decided to send a note to Ashley to let him know that she and the kids would be at Tara for the next month and asked him to bring Beau for a visit. Wade and Ella would love to see Beau again. Scarlett made it back to the train station and found Will, thankful to have accomplished what she wanted in time.

**Rhett**

Rhett always found himself returning to Atlanta, hoping that Scarlett would come back. Funny how life works. During the war he came to Atlanta so often to be near her, and now even after their divorce, he was coming back to the same city hoping to find her again. He had decided not to sell the Peachtree house, although he wasn't sure why. Even now when he visited, he preferred to stay at the National hotel. He checked into the hotel and then decided to go for a stroll. He had lied to Rosemary about having business in Atlanta, so that he didn't have to stay for the ball. There was no urgent business that needed his attention, in fact there was nothing really at all for him here. As he strolled along the city streets he thought about visiting Belle. It had been a long time since he'd seen her and he could use a friendly ear.

First though, he decided to visit Henry Hamilton's office. Perhaps he'd heard from Scarlett. Rhett knew that Henry wouldn't tell him even if he had heard from Scarlett, but he decided he would try just the same.

"Good afternoon, Henry. How good it is to see you."

Henry was shocked to see Rhett in his office, especially since Scarlett had just left about an hour before. Keeping a straight face, he responded, "Hello, Mr. Butler. To what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

"Have you heard from Scarlett?"

"Mr. Butler, as I've told you before, Scarlett is no longer your wife and I cannot give you any information about her."

Rhett's anger was starting to stir. "Damn it, Henry! I'm not asking for anything other than if you've heard from her. We may not be married anymore but I'm still allowed to be concerned. It's like she's just disappeared." Just as he spoke the words, it occurred to him that there was a lingering scent of lemon verbana in the air that smelled so much like Scarlett. Again, his mind was playing tricks on him.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Butler, I cannot help you. You know how I feel about the divorce. I helped Scarlett with it, though I tried to convince her not to sign it. But that's in the past and anyhow, what's done is done. You lost any right to any information about my niece once those papers were signed and processed. Let her go."

Rhett stormed out of Henry Hamilton's office and headed over to Belle's. He hadn't seen her for for a while. A glass of whiskey and a nice talk with Belle will do him so good. After losing Scarlett, he'd also ceased having relations with Belle as well. He wanted Scarlett and no one else was going to ever be enough. Of course Belle had tried to comfort him in her usual way, but gave up when she realized that his heart and his body still belonged to his ex-wife. Maybe in time he would change his mind.

When Belle saw Rhett walk into the saloon, her face lit up. She really had missed him and maybe he missed her too. "Rhett, it's been too long! How have you been?"

Rhett sighed, "I've been getting along well enough, I suppose. Looks like business is going well here. Care to join me for a drink? It would be nice to catch up."

"I think you know the answer to that. Shall we head up to my room?" she replied with a hopeful glimmer in her eyes.

"I was thinking we could just sit here and chat."

Rhett knew what Belle was implying and he didn't want to give her any false hope. She was a true friend to him and he didn't want to hurt her.

Belle could sense that Rhett was thinking of Scarlett. She could always tell when he was consumed with thoughts of her. Had he seen Scarlett here in Atlanta and now wanted to drink away his troubles again? Rhett looked better than the last time she saw him but she could tell he was still drinking away his sorrows. She pulled out a bottle of whiskey and poured some into two glasses. She handed one of the glasses to Rhett and he had consumed it all in one gulp. 'Yes...this was definitely about Scarlett,' she sighed to herself.

"So, does this mean you know she's back in town?"

"Who's back in town?" Rhett asked. He was hoping Belle meant Scarlett but didn't want to get his hopes up.

"Who else would effect you this way? I'm talking about your ex-wife, of course."

"Scarlett? She's here in Atlanta? How do you know?" he blurted everything out so quickly. His mind was reeling. Maybe that really was her scent he smelled at Henry Hamilton's office. Damn that man for not telling him. How long ago was she there? Where was she now? He had to know.

"So you haven't seen her? Then why are you so anxious and needing a drink so bad?" Belle really was curious. She was sure that Scarlett was the reason for his current somber mood.

"Damnit, Belle! Answer my questions. Is she in Atlanta?" he said in almost an angry tone.

"Alright, Rhett! Calm down a bit. I ran into your ex-wife earlier today outside of her uncle's office. I must say I was plenty surprised to see her back and even more surprised by the way she greeted me," she explained in a rush.

"What are you saying?" he wanted to know everything. His heart was beating so fast he thought his chest might explode. Scarlett was here, in the same city. After all this time...she was close. He needed to know more. Where was she staying, obviously not in the Peachtree house, for he would've been notified by the staff. Of course...she would not go back to the house, especially now that they were divorced. He wondered what she would think if she knew he had decided not to sell it.

"Well, she was actually polite to me, if you can believe it. The woman's never so much as given me a decent glance. I tried to rile her up and she didn't even flinch. She seems like a different person. She said she was on her way out of town and wasn't planning on ever coming back. Something in her voice told me that she meant it."

Gone again...and possibly never coming back? He needed to find her. Without even saying another word to Belle, he stormed out. In his mind he was trying to figure out where she would go. The honorable Mr. Ashley Wilkes, of course. The thought of that man still made his blood boil. He didn't care. He needed to see Scarlett. With that he walked toward the mills.

To be continued...


	2. Let It Go

**Rhett**

Rushing to the mills reminded Rhett Butler of another time he'd done the same. It was shortly after he found the letter Scarlett had left him at their Peachtree home. The result of that visit still stung him even today and what he'd done afterwards was the biggest of all his regrets. He couldn't think about that now...now he needed to find Scarlett.

Opening the door in a hurry, Rhett could hardly bother with formal greetings. He needed to know where Scarlett was and fast. There's still a possibility that she is near and he wasn't going to let this opportunity pass him by. He spotted Ashley Wilkes almost immediately, "Where's Scarlett?" He demanded.

Ashley looked up when he heard that familiar Charleston accent. Even seeing Rhett Butler today would not dampen his mood. In fact, he was pleased knowing that Scarlett had sent him word of her whereabouts and Rhett was obviously still clueless. After what he had put her through, he didn't deserve to know where she was.

Ashley put down the pen he was writing with and calmly responded, "Hello, Mr. Butler. I wasn't expecting to see you today. Why do you assume that I would know where your _ex-wife_ would be?"

"Don't lie to me, Wilkes! I know she's back in Atlanta and if I know my wife, she's been here to see you!"

"You do mean your ex-wife, isn't that right, Mr. Butler? And I'm sorry to inform you that it appears you do not know Scarlett as well as you may think. I have not seen nor talked to Scarlett since she left Atlanta over a year and half ago." Ashley was being somewhat honest, it's true that he had not seen Scarlett. He didn't feel the need to tell Rhett that she had sent him a note to meet her at Tara.

Rhett grunted, he didn't need to be constantly reminded that she was now his ex-wife. Especially not by this man. Damn that Ashley Wilkes! He took a deep breath, as much as he hated the man standing in front of him, he knew that he only had himself to blame for this current situation. So Scarlett was in Atlanta and did not call on Ashley Wilkes? Perhaps Scarlett really has gotten over her childish infatuation with Wilkes. He did not get what he came here for but was happy with the knowledge that he had gained. With a smirk on his face he turned towards the door and said over his shoulder, "This is the one time I'm happy to be wrong. Sorry to have disturbed you, Mr. Wilkes. I'll leave you now." With that Rhett walked out the door.

Ashley sighed as he watched Rhett Butler leave. 'That man never deserved her,' he thought to himself. Just then he remembered the last time he'd seen Scarlett, she had come by to say goodbye before leaving town. At the time, she looked pale and thin. She looked nothing like the strong vibrant woman he'd always known. Even during the war, when there was hunger and desperation all around them, she always had fight in her. That last time though...the fight in her was gone. Her beautiful green eyes that always shined with so much spirit, seemed dull as though the light had gone out in them. He had hoped to lean on Scarlett to help him after Melly died but when he saw her, he realized that she too was broken. Rhett Butler had broken her will and her strength.

Ashley couldn't wait to see Scarlett again and hoped that time had healed her as it had healed him.

**Scarlett**

On the train ride back to Jonesboro, Scarlett was unusually quiet. Will thought about asking her if she completed her errands but decided to leave her to her thoughts.

Scarlett stared out the window of the train and felt content. The quick trip to Atlanta had worked out great. She didn't get to see Ashley and Beau but they will visit Tara soon. It worked out better that way since the kids would like to see Beau too. She was confident that Uncle Henry would be able to sell her businesses and she could finally relax. Rhett had been more than generous in the divorce settlement. She knew that her and the kids could continue to live comfortably. Their life in Ireland was simple and peaceful. She had not wanted to repeat her mistakes with the Peachtree house. Selling the businesses had not been a financial necessity but rather an emotional one. Truth be told, she wasn't sure she could do it, but it had been so much easier than she had imagined.

The only part of this trip that caused her any angst was her accidental meeting with Belle Watling. It occurred to Scarlett now that Rhett will find out she was in Atlanta. She knew he'd find out at some point, but with that encounter with Belle, he was bound to find out sooner rather than later. She was just grateful that she hadn't run into him while in the city. Hopefully she'll be long gone by the time he found out. Signing the divorce papers had been the most difficult thing she'd done in her life. She hoped that Rhett had found his peace and happiness.

Thinking about Rhett after all this time was still difficult. Scarlett was happy but she knew there would always be a part of her heart that belonged to him. She wasn't sure how she would react if she saw him again. Perhaps it would give her a sense of closure...or it could possibly open up old wounds. Would it break her again? It was this uncertainty that Scarlett feared. She could not risk it again. She'd rather go the rest of life without seeing him again, just for that very reason. Why did everything always have to be so complicated with him? Scarlett sighed to herself, she hoped that she could spend the next month in peace. She wanted to have good memories of Tara to take back with her to her new home and her new life. She smiled at the thought of what...and who was waiting for her in Ireland.

As they rode up to Tara, Suellen came out with a telegram in hand. "Scarlett! A telegram arrived for you from Aunt Eulalie."

SCARLETT NEEDED IN CHARLESTON IMMEDIATELY. LEGAL MATTER.

"Fiddle-dee-dee! What could they possibly need from me now? Haven't I done enough already?"!Scarlett was quite annoyed. Wild horses couldn't drag her to Charleston, that place was Butler territory and she had no intention of going there. "If there is a legal issue to contend with, then Uncle Henry could handle it." She would send to Charleston in her place.

**Eleanor**

Eleanor Butler spent the early afternoon pacing around her garden. She had called on her friends Eulalie and Pauline Robillard this morning to give her condolences for the recent death of their father.

"Eulalie? Pauline? What's wrong? You both look so upset?"

"Oh Eleanor, it's Scarlett. Well, actually it's our father." Pauline was rambling on.

"What are you saying about Scarlett? What does she have to do with your father?"

"She left right after the funeral. Father's lawyer is refusing to do a formal reading of his will unless Scarlett is present. We're not sure what this means."

"Scarlett's back?" Eleanor asked.

Eulalie explained that Scarlett had returned to care for her ailing grandfather in his last days. It seems that in her rush to leave after the funeral, the reading of the will was delayed, for she was the one person that was required to be present at the reading. Now Scarlett was being summoned to meet her aunts and the lawyer in Charleston.

Both Eulalie and Pauline were obviously upset by this news, "What could this mean? Why did Scarlett need to be there?" Monsieur Robillard had never really cared about his daughters and even less about his granddaughters. Everyone believed that his estate would probably go to the many charities he'd kept up with.

The most important of all this information was that Scarlett would be in Charleston! Eleanor had known that Rhett's broken heart these last few years had as much to do with Scarlett as the death of his daughter. She struggled with the knowledge that Scarlett would be here soon enough. Should she send for Rhett? She wasn't sure if it would be better for him to see his ex-wife or not.

In the end, she decided that she would send for Rhett to come home.

**Rhett**

Rhett had returned to his hotel with a heavy heart. Scarlett had been in Atlanta the same time as him and yet he'd failed to find her. Was she still here? Belle seemed convinced that she was leaving town, never to return. Where would she go? Tara was the only place he could think of. He wasn't sure if he could go back to Tara again. The last time he'd gone there was after finding the letter Scarlett left him at the Peachtree house. In his frustration, he had gone to Tara to look for her. There he had been surprised when Suellen had come out angrily as he approached. As far as he knew, Scarlett and her younger sister had a turbulent relationship that was strained further when Scarlett married Frank. Now, Suellen was obviously defending her sister against him. Heavy with child at the time, Suellen had almost attempted to physically throw him out of Tara herself. Fortunately, Will and some servants came out to calm her down and take her inside. Will had politely asked him to leave Tara and to never return. Unsure of what had happened to upset Suellen so, Rhett agreed to leave. He did not however, promise that he would stay away. Now knowing that Scarlett could possibly be there, he was tempted to make a trip back to Tara again.

He spent the night drinking more whiskey and contemplating his next move. Would he really go back to Tara? Running his hands through his hair, he sighed. He needed to see Scarlett, of that he was sure. Not being able to see her for the last two years had weighed heavily on his heart. She was a poison in his blood and he could not stay away. He would go to Tara tomorrow.

The next morning, Rhett decided that he would have breakfast and then head to the train station. Before he could get seated, a hotel staff member approached him with a telegram from his mother. She wanted him home and it was urgent. Rhett was torn between his mother's urgent request and his desire to see Scarlett. He knew that he may never be this close to seeing Scarlett again, but couldn't ignore his mother. She had never called for him like this before, something important must have happened. He packed his bags and headed home.


	3. I Gotta Feeling

**Rhett**

"Mother! Mother!" Rhett was worried as he entered Eleanor Butler's Charleston house. He'd rushed home after receiving her telegram thinking the worse. What urgent matter could've made her call for him? Was she ill? Had something happened to Rosemary?

"Rhett! You're back! Are you staying?" Rosemary had come out from the dining room once she heard her brother's voice.

"Rosemary! Where's mother? Is everything ok?"

"She went out for tea at the Robillard's. You know how fond she is of those sisters. Their father passed away recently, so she's been spending quite a bit of time with them since. What's wrong, Rhett?"

"That's exactly what I want to know. She sent me an urgent telegram to return home. I was worried something had happened to one of you. Is everything okay here?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know why she called for you. Everything is fine. Maybe she wanted you back since you had left so suddenly the last time you were here. How was Atlanta? Did you finish your business there? But Rhett...now that you're home you can go to the Saint Cecilia ball! Please say you'll go!!" Rosemary was so excited to have her brother home.

Rhett's patience was being tried at the moment. He hoped this was more than just an attempt at getting him to a ball. No, he realized his mother would not bother with such a trivial thing. He would have to wait until she got home to talk to her. He sat down in the parlor and thought about how close he had been to Scarlett. Rosemary sensed the frustration in her brother and excused herself. She would get him to go the ball but there was still time to convince him. The ball was still over a week away.

Sitting alone, Rhett began to think about the events of the past month. It must have been Scarlett he heard at the train station in Savannah. Rosemary mentioned that her grandfather had passed, perhaps that is what drew her to Savannah. He remembered that Monsieur Robillard lived there but Scarlett was not very fond of him, why would she return? Out of obligation, of course. It frustrated him to know he'd been so close. Was Ella and Wade with her? He missed the kids as well. Why hadn't he thought about what that stupid divorce would cost him. He would regret it for the rest of his life if he wasn't able to fix things. And based on his discussion with Belle, Scarlett had also been at Henry Hamilton's office on the same day. Her laugh and her scent...he had thought it was his mind playing tricks on him. However...it was all real! He'd been so close to her and on more than one occasion. More missed chances and near opportunities. Would he ever catch up to her? Why did it feel like he had spent his whole life chasing this woman? Well...in reality he had. But there always seemed to be some force keeping them a part. Previous marriages or obligations and during their marriage, it had been her infatuation with Ashley Wilkes and his own crazy jealousy that forced him to keep his heart at bay. Never really able to admit his love to her...regrets and what ifs always seem to plague him.

**Eleanor**

Eleanor Butler truly wanted to comfort her friends, but she also needed more information about Scarlett. She had called upon Eulalie and Pauline today to accomplish both.

"Eulalie, Pauline...you both look much more relaxed today. Have you heard from the lawyer? What is to become of your father's will now?" Both sister's had hoped that their father would at least see to their care after his death...although they knew it was unlikely. No one really knew what he was worth, he'd led a life in which his wealth was never discussed or shared. They had hoped they would not be so dependent on Scarlett, but even now, they knew they would always be dependent on their flighty niece.

Pauline sighed and said, "we've called for Scarlett to come here. She has not yet responded but we believe she will be arriving soon...after all, she has responsibilities to her aunties. Eulalie sent another telegram to let her know father's lawyer, Mr. Thompson will be here in two days and has scheduled a meeting with us."

"Oh my, it's good that things will be resolved soon. How is Scarlett? I do believe I was surprised when I had heard that she had been back to care for her grandfather. After all, she had been away for so long." Eleanor asked as though she were just making small talk.

"Yes, when father's illness had turned for the worse, he insisted that we call for her. We hadn't known where she was but somehow he knew she'd been in Ireland. Can you believe it? Ireland of all places! In any case, she came back and had looked well. In fact, she looked better than she had in years." Eulalie seemed almost annoyed by this. Scarlett had been sending money to take care of her aunties but they were bitter that it wasn't enough to enjoy some of the extravagances that they knew Scarlett enjoyed while living in Atlanta. They assumed life in Ireland was the same for her. It was common knowledge that she was filthy rich and liked to flaunt it, yet her aunts had only been able to live a semi comfortable life in Charleston.

'Ireland? That is interesting. What could she be doing there?' Eleanor thought to herself. Of course, Scarlett's father was Irish, so it appears she may have been trying to explore her Irish roots.

"Eulalie, you must be kind to Scarlett. She's had such a heavy load to bare since the war. Yet, she's always done right by you both. I do wish to call on her while she's here. I never really got a chance to talk to her much in the past. Do you think it would be possible?"

Eulalie frowned at Eleanor's implication that Scarlett was some kind of saint. She thought about protesting but realized Eleanor would always think kindly of others. "Of course, Eleanor. You are always welcomed here and Scarlett will be pleased to see you."

Eleanor left her friends' home thinking to herself, 'How difficult it must be for Scarlett, always helping her aunts and others, and yet never quite living up to their expectations. Eulalie and Pauline were her friends but that can be so silly at times.'

She wanted to get home to talk to Rhett.

Walking into her home, Eleanor had so much on her mind that she hadn't seen Rhett rush out to greet her. She was shocked when he appeared in front of her, she didn't think he'd make it home so soon.

"Mother! You're home!"

"Rhett, what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? Did you not call for me? In the telegram I received, you had said it was urgent. I came home on the next train. Pleas do tell me what was so urgent mother."

Eleanor pondered her next words. What should she tell him? Rhett seemed so anxious. She was questioning herself about calling him home. With a sigh, she decide to tell him everything.

"I think we should sit down, dear. Let's go to the parlor."

They walked back to the parlor and sat down. Rhett poured himself a glass of whiskey, unsure of what his mother was going to say.

"Rhett, I know you've had a difficult time since Bonnie's death. I wish that I could ease your pains and as your mother I also realize that your broken heart is about much more than you would say or share."

"Mother! Please get to the point. I don't think you realize what I had to do to get home today. Or where I could've been, had I not received your telegram."

"What I'm saying, my dear, is that I know you miss your ex-wife, your Scarlett."

Rhett always felt a pain in his heart whenever anyone referred to Scarlett as his ex-wife. His brain was trying to make sense of this. His mother had sent for him to talk about Scarlett? What did she know? For nearly two years he'd had no word of her, all of a sudden she seems to be everywhere all at once...yet still somehow beyond his reach.

"Again mother, I ask that you just say what you are thinking. I don't think I can bare anymore of this small talk."

Eleanor took a deep breath and said, "Scarlett will be in Charleston...and I just wanted you to be here to see her."

Rhett's mind was spinning. Scarlett? Here in Charleston? That sounded impossible.

"Are you sure? She doesn't like this city. Why would she come here?"

"Well, it appears that she had come back from Ireland to care for her ailing grandfather. After his funeral, she left. It appears that the reading of her grandfather's will has been delayed until she arrives. She is due to be here by the time the lawyer arrives in two days."

This was a lot of information for Rhett to digest. He had hoped Scarlett would be at Tara...but now his mother was sure she would be here in Charleston. Could this be true? Scarlett...here? And what about Ireland? She's been there this whole time? Why Ireland? What had her life been like there?

"Are you sure? I was sure she was in Tara and just about to go out there when I received your telegram. Mother...I need to see her!"

"I know, Rhett. That's why I called for you. I'm not sure what has been going on with the two of you. You showed up here after Bonnie died, looking like a ghost yourself. I was so worried about you...and then you divorced your wife after returning from Atlanta six months later. I could never understand it. I know you were both hurting, so I didn't question you on it. But dear, anyone could see you love her."

"I've been such a fool, mother. I'm not sure how to fix this mess."

"I've made arrangements to call on Scarlett while she's here. You will escort me. I'm sure once you two see each other, all will be ok." Eleanor Butler was sure that Scarlett and Rhett could fix whatever was wrong with their relationship, if only they had the chance to see each other.

"I'm sure it will take much more than that to convince her, but it's a start. Thank you, mother."

**Henry**

Henry Hamilton arrived in Charleston and headed right over to the home of Pauline and Eulalie Robillard. Mr. Thompson, their father's lawyer, was to arrive for a meeting within the hour.

"What are you doing here, Henry? Where's Scarlett?" Pauline questioned him as soon as he appeared at the front door.

"Scarlett is unable to attend this meeting. As her lawyer, I'm here to represent her on all legal matters."

Eulalie chimed in, "I'm not sure Mr. Thompson will accept you in her place."

"Well, it's just the reading of a will, and I am her lawyer. He has no right to refuse me. Scarlett is indisposed and will not be able to attend."

Monsieur Robillard's lawyer arrived a short time later. He was an older gentleman who was tall and slender. He looked over the group presiding in the parlor and asked, "Where is Miss Scarlett O'Hara? I have made it clear that this meeting could not continue without her presence."

"Hello, Mr. Thompson. My name is Henry Hamilton and I have been Miss O'Hara's lawyer for some time. I represent her in all legal matters, including this one. You may continue the meeting at this time."

"Greetings, Mr. Hamilton. I'm sorry but my instructions were quite clear. Miss O'Hara must be here."

"If that is the case, I will need to inform you that you will not be able to fulfill your duties as she has adamantly refused to come to Chrarleston. To be quite frank with you, Mr. Thompson, my niece has no desire to be present nor does she care of anything that is in this will. If you refuse to read it now, you will not be reading it at all." Henry was quite annoyed at this point, he'd been sent here by Scarlett last minute, had to travel the long way to Charleston and now had to deal with this lawyer.

Mr. Thompson contemplated his options. He knew he could not force Scarlett O'Hara to be available but he had very specific instructions to follow from Mr. Robillard. Knowing what he knew of Scarlett, money was always a consideration. He softly spoke so that only Henry Hamilton could heat him, "Mr. Hamilton, I'm sorry but we cannot read the will without your client. Please inform your client that there is a great deal of financial benefit for her in being present. As I know it, she currently cares for the finances of her aunts and in part, this will relieve her of many, if not all of those obligations."

Henry has been handling the monthly transfer of funds for Scarlett to her aunts and knew how little they appreciated it. Although he didn't always agree with her actions, he'd always respected her for taking care of her family. It had irked him to know her aunts still thought unkindly of her while still accepting her monetary assistance. If she could finally be free of this obligation, it would be good for everyone. Especially now that she had planned to stay in Ireland, this would be one less burden for her to be concerned with. He sighed and responded, "I will try to see what I can do. My niece is quite stubborn, but I may be able to get her here after all."

**Scarlett**

Scarlett was sitting on the porch when she noticed a carriage coming down the road towards the house. She smiled when she saw Ashley and Beau.

"Wade! Ella! Come outside! Uncle Ashley and Beau are here to visit."

She heard their footsteps running through the house and then they rushing out the front door. All three of them came out to greet the visitors.

Beau came up to Scarlett and gave her a big hug. "I've missed you so much, Aunty!" Scarlett was touched by Beau's warm gestures. He reminded her so much of Melly. Her eyes got teary a she hugged him back.

The kids greeted Ashley and just like they all ran off. The one thing that made Scarlett felt guilty about leaving Atlanta was that Wade, Ella and Beau could not play as they had before Melly died. Seeing them together made her even more aware of this. Although she refused to bring her children back to Atlanta, she knew she would have to make sure they visited Tara every year so the kids could spend time together.

"Scarlett, dear. You are looking as beautiful as ever." Ashley was happy to see that Scarlett had recovered and was now looking even more lovely than before. Oh, how he had missed her.

"Ashley Wilkes! How you do run on! Now, how about taking a stroll with me around Tara. I do believe we have some catching up to do."

He offered his arm and she gladly accepted. It was good to see him again.

"How are things at the mill? And how have you and Beau been?"

"Everything is good, my dear. Both Beau and I had a rough time after Melly died, but we're doing well now. I'm glad I took your advice and spent some time away with him. I think it helped us both heal." Around the same time that Scarlett had left, Ashley had taken Beau up north on a trip as well. They both were hurting and everything in Atlanta had reminded them of Melly's death.

"I'm so glad, Ashley! And you both do look well. We've all missed you so."

"How about you, Scarlett? Did you enjoy your time on Ireland? Are you back to stay now?"

"Ireland is so wonderful! I've decided that the kids and I will stay there. You and Beau are welcomed to visit us anytime and I plan to visit Tara with the kids every year. I don't want them to forget this place. It's not what it was before the war, but it'll always meant so much to us!"

Ashley looked disappointed,"you're staying in Ireland? Don't you miss Atlanta? Scarlett, I've missed you so. Please consider coming back. Atlanta is your home."

"That city only reminds me of heartache and pain. I'll never come back there. I'm having Uncle Henry sell my businesses for me. It's time I moved on, Ashley, and let go of the past. I'm happier now the I've ever been. You are happy for me, aren't you?" Her sparkling green eyes nearly took his breath away.

Ashley looked shocked. He'd never imagine that Scarlett could part with her businesses, they had meant so much to her. They continued to walk along with Scarlett telling him about her life in Ireland. Ashley wasn't sure who this woman was. She seemed so different. It could tell she was happy...she glowed with it. But he wasn't happy about her decision to stay in Ireland, perhaps he could convince her to stay.

As they approached the house, Suellen was once again holding a telegram for Scarlett. It was from Uncle Henry explaining that she did in fact need to go to Charleston. He also said that it concerned the financial welfare of her aunts.

"Great balls of fire! Why couldn't Uncle Henry at least handle this for me." She was visibly upset.

"Scarlett, dear. What is it?" Ashley was acutely aware of her change in mood.

"It appears I must go to Charleston...the one place I wanted to avoid even more than Atlanta. Oh Ashely, what if Rhett is there? I couldn't bare to see him."

"Must you really go? What if I were to escort you? I could make sure that Mr. Butler would not bother you."

"Don't be silly, Ashley! It's bad enough that I have to be there. What would people think if I showed up with you? News would travel from Charleston to Atlanta like wild fire. I will not give them more reason to gossip about me."

Ashley and Beau stayed for dinner and then took the train back to Atlanta. It had been a good visit for the kids and for Scarlett as well.

The next day Scarlett had sent a telegram to Uncle Henry to let him know that she would make the trip to Charleston in the next few days. She sent another telegram to Michael to let him know her trip back to Ireland would be delayed. Now more than ever, she longed to come home to the new life she'd built for herself.

Scarlett sighed to herself as she thought about this trip and possibly running in to one of the Butlers. She was aware of her aunties friendship with Eleanor Butler, and then of course there was Rhett. How could she avoid him now?

"Wade...Ella...momma needs to talk to you both. I need to go to Charleston for a few days, maybe longer. Would you two like to go with me?"

Ella responded, "Momma, I'd like to stay at Tara, if that's ok. We'll be going back to Ireland soon and I just wanted to spend more time here."

"Me too," said Wade. "Unless you want us to go with you."

"I'll miss you both terribly. But I suppose it might be better for you both to stay here. It's an awful long day of traveling to get there and I am not planning to stay there any longer than I needed to." Since they had moved to Ireland, Scarlett never spent more than a day or two away from her children. She didn't like the thought of it, but she knew it was better this way.

Scarlett packed her bags and made arrangements for Prissy to travel with her. The next day, Scarlett O'Hara was on her way to Charleston.


	4. At Last

**Scarlett**

The long train ride to Charleston gave Scarlett a lot of time to think. She was incredibly frustrated that she had to make this trip at all. Not only did this impromptu trip take her away from her children and much needed time at Tara, it would also thrust her into a city where she would no doubt be unable to avoid Rhett. She wasn't sure she could handle seeing him. Not seeing him all this time was the only way her broken heart had mended itself. She wasn't sure she could face him now. Surely she would give both Uncle Henry and this other lawyer a piece of her mind for dragging her there.

Scarlett was exhausted when she finally arrived in Charleston. She spotted Uncle Henry as she stepped onto the platform at the train station almost immediately. Henry waved to Scarlett and noted the scowl on her face. He sighed to himself, he had already prepared himself for his niece's wrath.

"Hello, Scarlett. How was your trip?"

"Hello? Is that all you have to say to me, Uncle Henry?" Scarlett exclaimed, forgetting herself for a moment. Looking around, she noticed that many people had started staring. In a much softer voice she continued, "I believe we'll need to continue this conversation else where."

At the moment, Henry was thankful they were in public, though he knew it was only a matter of time before he'd hear the rest of Scarlett's rant.

Scarlett was surprisingly quiet on the ride to her aunts' home. Once inside, she turned to her uncle and said in almost a hurtful and defeated tone, "Uncle Henry, you of all people should know why I couldn't come to Charleston. Why couldn't you just help me? Why did you insist I bring myself here?"

Looking in her eyes, he saw fear and anguish. He did know what he was asking when he sent for her. It's the reason he had agreed to make this long trip in her place. He wanted to spare his niece from possibly running into her ex-husband. But he had expected anger from her, not fear. Henry underestimated the impact being here would have on his niece. Now, he wished he had not insisted that she come and instead had told Mr. Thompson exactly what he could do with that will. It was too late, Scarlett was here already. Perhaps he could get this mess over with sooner so she could be back safe at Tara.

"Scarlett, dear. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause you added distress. Let me call for Mr. Thompson, your grandfather's lawyer, so that we could get this all out of the way. You could be on the train home by tomorrow."

Just then, Aunt Pauline and Aunt Eulalie entered the room. "Scarlett! We're so glad you finally made it."

Scarlett rolled her eyes as she greeted her aunties without even trying to fake enthusiasm. "I'd rather be anywhere but here."

"Scarlett O'Hara! Is that any way to greet your aunts?" Aunt Eulalie never hesitated to call out her niece.

"Sorry, Aunt Eulalie. Perhaps I am just tired from my long trip. If you don't mind, I'd like to rest for a little while."

With that, Scarlett went upstairs to lay down. She hadn't realized how truly tired she was.

**Rhett**

Rhett had been incredibly anxious after his mother told him Scarlett sent Henry Hamilton in her place. According to his mother, Scarlett was still required to be present and she sent word that she would be arriving in a few days. This waiting game was almost too much for him.

Coming down to breakfast, Rhett was preparing himself for another round of Rosemary trying to talk him into going to the ball. Honestly, the idea of going to the Saint Cecilia ball was much more appealing now that he knew Scarlett would be in town. He missed dancing with Scarlett, she always felt so perfect in his arms. But he didn't want to get ahead of himself. First he needed to see her.

"Rhett, you really do need to decide if you're going to the ball. It's only a couple of days away!"

"Rosemary, please. There are many other important issues I need to think about. I cannot worry about that now." He could see is sister pouting and couldn't help laughing. She was a grown woman and yet she acted like such a child sometimes.

"Rosemary, let your brother be. If he doesn't want to go to the ball, you'll never be able to convince him. I'm heading over to the Robillard's this afternoon, won't you be a dear, Rhett, and escort me?" Eleanor wasn't sure if Scarlett had arrived, but she could tell her son was getting restless. Some fresh air will do him good.

"Of course, mother. I would love to escort you."

Later that day, Rhett and his mother headed out of their home on Battery. "You really shouldn't give your sister such a hard time. She only wants to see you happy."

"I know her heart is in the right place but I just can't see myself dancing and having a great time unless..."

"Unless Scarlett was there?" Eleanor already knew the answer.

"Do you think she's arrived?"

"I'm not sure. I was under the impression that it might be today or at the latest tomorrow."

Rhett had a huge grin on his face at the prospect of seeing Scarlett again.

They walked up to the front door and knocked. Henry Hamilton opened the door, expecting to see Mr. Thompson. When he saw Rhett Butler, his jaw dropped. Scarlett will not be pleased.

"Mr. Butler, what are you doing here?"

"Hello, Mr. Hamilton. How nice to see you today. I was just escorting my mother to visit her friends, Pauline and Eulalie Robillard. What are you doing here in Charleston?" Rhett said with a grin, pretending as though he was unaware.

"My presence here is of no concern to you." Henry snapped back.

With that, Rhett turned to his mother and winked, "Mother, I'll leave you now and come back in two hours to escort you home." He didn't want to leave until he had heard about Scarlett but knew that his mother would fair better without him there. She would get the information he needed.

"Thank you, dear. I'll see you soon." Based on Henry Hamilton's reaction to Rhett, Eleanor had guessed that Scarlett must already be in the house.

**Scarlett**

After freshening up, Scarlett came downstairs. She figured that she might as well play nice with her aunties. She was shocked to see Eleanor Butler having tea with them. Looking around quickly, she realized that everyone in the room had already noticed her walk in. There was no escape for her now...she thought to herself, 'what a great first day this is turning out to be.' She hated Charleston now more than ever.

"Hello, Mrs. Butler," her voice was much more shaky than she'd hoped.

"Scarlett, dear! How lovely it is to see you!" There was genuine happiness and sincerity in Eleanor's voice. She walked up to Scarlett and nudged her towards the couch to sit next to her.

Scarlett sat next to Eleanor Butler trying not to fidget so much. She didn't know what a person was supposed to discuss with their ex-mother-in-law. Fortunately, Eleanor started talking right away, "You are looking so beautiful and my, those green eyes! I forgot how beautiful your green eyes are. No wonder my Rhett was so enchanted with you." Scarlett pulled away from her slightly at the mention of her ex-husband's name, but Eleanor pretended not to notice as she continued on. "How long will you be staying, dear? I do hope you're planning to come to the Saint Cecelia's ball! It's a wonderful event and you'll love it!"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Butler but I don't plan to stay in Charleston very long. We have some affairs to attend to and then I must be going back to my kids. They're at our family plantation, Tara. I hate to leave them for too long." Scarlett's voice had recovered and she sounded much more confident.

Eleanor was about to speak again when a guest was announced. Mr. Thompson had arrived. "Oh my, I don't want to intrude, perhaps I should leave now."

"Don't be silly, Eleanor! You just got here and besides you're practically family! Stay and finish your tea." Eulalie insisted.

Mr. Thompson came in to greet everyone and came over to Scarlett, "Miss O'Hara, I presume. I am very happy to finally have the chance to make your acquaintance. I must admit, I wasn't sure I'd ever get you to appear."

"Mr. Thompson, I'll have you know that I don't appreciate being summoned by you or my late grandfather. I haven't a clue why I had to be here! This is beyond ridiculous!"

"Your grandfather warned me that you were quite the spitfire. I see he wasn't exaggerating."

Scarlett rolled her eyes at his comment and said, "So much for pleasantries. Can we get on with it?"

Henry felt the need to interject at that moment, hoping the situation would not escalate. "Mr. Thompson, my niece is present per your request, let's please continue."

The lawyer than spoke again, "If everyone would have a seat, I will gladly explain." As everyone sat down, he continued..."About a year ago, when Monsieur Robillard's health had begun to decline he asked me to help him put his affairs in order. You see...during this time, as his health was failing, he knew that death was sure to claim him. He had confided in me some of his many regrets, among them were how he had treated his family. He asked me to find out all the information he could about all of family members. In reviewing my findings, he came to understand that his granddaughter, Miss Scarlett O'Hara, had taken on much of the burdens of caring for the family that he should have held. I had also informed him of your divorce, Miss O'Hara and subsequent visit to Ireland. Before calling you back to Savannah, Monsieur Robillard had me change his will." Looking around the room, everyone's eyes were wide with a look of shock. Grandfather Robillard had not cared about any of his daughters or grandchildren and no one knew what to think about the lawyers declarations.

Mr. Thompson continued, "his will was changed to read: I, Pierre Robillard, do hereby bequeath the entirety of my estate, to a sole beneficiary, my granddaughter, Scarlett O'Hara. For my daughters, Pauline and Eulalie Robillard, I have arranged for a bank account to be setup and a monthly stipend equal to their current expenses. Scarlett O'Hara will serve as the administrator on said account and will need to approve any additional financial requests..." Mr. Thompson continued to read the details relating to her grandfather's will, yet Scarlett had stopped listening. She was trying to make sense of all of this. Was this some kind of joke? Her grandfather was a mean old man who had turned her away when she needed him most, and now he was leaving her his entire estate? "I...I don't understand..." she barely managed to say.

"Miss O'Hara, in the end, your grandfather acknowledged your sacrifices and what you have done to support your family. This was his way of letting you know. When you agreed to come back to care for him, he was sure of your dedication to your family and he was proud of you."

There was quite a bit of fussing going on. Eulalie and Pauline's voices could be heard in protest. Henry Hamilton was also in shock, but gathered himself enough to address the lawyer, "What needs to be done now?"

"There are quite a few details of his estate that will need to be discussed with Miss O'Hara and you, Mr. Hamilton, as her lawyer. Monsieur Robillard has amassed a great fortune during his life. He had already instructed me to make the necessary arrangements to transfer his accounts to Miss O'Hara but there is still quite a bit of paperwork that will need her signature. It will also take some time for the land deeds to be properly transferred and recorded. We can work out the details in the next few weeks. My office is based here in Charleston and I will ask that you and Miss O'Hara stay until all documents and transfers are finalized."

As the two lawyers were discussing the particulars, Pauline and Eulalie had stormed out. They were upset that their very wealthy father, as it appears, had left them once again dependent on Scarlett. Eleanor rushed after her friends, hoping to console them.

Scarlett was still trying to absorb all this information. She would inherit everything? What would she do with all of that? And what kind of wealth did her grandfather have? The one thing that still rang in her ears was the lawyer saying that she must stay in Charleston, maybe for weeks! What if she didn't want any of it, could she leave? She really just wanted to get out of this city.

"Mr. Thompson, what if I say no? What if I don't want the money?" Both lawyers stopped and turned to look at her. "I'm sorry, Miss O'Hara. Did you just say you don't want your inheritance? Your grandfather's estate is quite considerable with large bank accounts and properties located here in the states and in Europe."

"What happens to all of that if I simply walk away?"

"There is a stipulation in the will that if we are unable to locate you or you do not come forward to claim his estate that it would be donated in it's entirety to charity. That would include the accounts set up for your aunts."

Henry walked over to his niece, "Scarlett, you're not thinking clearly. Take a moment to think it through."

Scarlett nodded in agreement, the traveling, seeing Eleanor Butler and now this...it was all a bit overwhelming. She needed to get out of that house and have a moment to herself, "I think I need some fresh air. I'm going out for a walk." She opened the front door and hurried out. In her rush to leave, she didn't notice someone walking up the porch stairs and ran right into him. "Excuse me, sir. I didn't see..."

Just then she heard a familiar Charleston drawl..."Hello, Scarlett."

Scarlett looked up to see her ex-husband. She only managed to whisper, "Rhett..." before everything went dark and she felt his strong arms catch her as she fainted.


	5. Not Over You

**Rhett**

"Scarlett!"

Rhett felt his heart stop as he watched Scarlett go pale and collapse into his arms. He quickly picked her up, resisting the temptation to carry her away from this house and everyone in it, so that he could be alone with her. He paused at the door, holding her tight, as though she would disappear at any moment. Rhett knew he was holding her tighter than he should, but he didn't care. Looking down at her face, he couldn't help but think to himself, 'Oh, how I've missed you, my beautiful precious Scarlett.' He was about to lean in and kiss her forehead, but just then, everyone came rushing out.

"Rhett! What happened?"

"Mother, Scarlett fainted. I need to get her inside."

"Mr. Butler, please set her on the couch. Is she ok? Did she fall?" Henry's voice was full of concern.

"No. I caught her before she fell to the ground."

As Rhett was walking towards the couch, Scarlett's eyes began to flutter and open. He froze as he saw her emerald green eyes staring up at him. These same green eyes had haunted his dreams for years, but the dream did not begin to compare to the reality. Rhett felt his heart beat speed up...yes, he was still hopelessly in love with this enchanting green eyed vixen, and he knew he always would be.

Scarlett was confused as she came to. It took her a moment to remember where she was and just who's arms she was in.

"Captain Butler! Put me down!"

"Scarlett, you fainted. You need to rest. I was just about to put you on the couch."

"Who do you think you are, Captain Butler? Don't you dare assume that you know what I need!" She started kicking and waving her arms to get loose from his hold. But he was much stronger than her and as much as she struggled against him...it was no use, she was trapped.

"You better put me down right now...or I swear I'll..."

Rhett raised an eyebrow and grinned, "I see that you are as stubborn and bull headed as ever, my pet."

"I am not your pet!" Scarlett was so angry at this point she could scream.

Eleanor walked up to Rhett and said, "Dear, perhaps you should put Scarlett down. She seems to have regained her strength."

Rhett would've much rather kept Scarlett in his arms...forever if he could, but he acquiesced to his mother's request. Not wanting to make a scene in front of everyone. Gently he put Scarlett down but held on to her arms to make sure she was stable.

"I'll thank you to keep your hands off of me, Captain Butler!" Scarlett tried freeing herself from Rhett's grasp. Rhett couldn't help but laugh, he missed her spirit much more than he realized. Most people in Charleston were dull and boring...no one could compare to _his_ Scarlett. He laughed some more st this thought.

Scarlett was visibly annoyed, he was still mocking her after all this time! "Ugh!"

Eulalie, Pauline, Henry and Mr. Thompson all looked at the scene in utter shock. Not one of them able to say a word.

Finally, Rhett addressed the group in a calm reassuring voice, "If you all would excuse us, I need to have a private word with my wi-...er, Scarlett." He tried to grab her arm to lead her away but Scarlett stepped back and swatted at his attempt.

"That will not be necessary. I'm feeling quite tired. I will be going up to my room. Good afternoon, everyone." Scarlett huffed.

Eulalie finally spoke up, "Yes, Scarlett you should rest."

"Scarlett, we need to talk!" Rhett was getting desperate to talk to her away from all these prying eyes.

Scarlett ignored him as she turned and walked away. Rhett tried to stop her but Henry blocked him. "Mr. Butler, please!"

"Eulalie, Pauline...I think it is time for me to leave. I will call on you both again tomorrow." Eleanor turned to Rhett and signaled for him to leave with her.

Reluctantly, he bowed and said, "Ladies. Gentlemen. Please excuse my intrusion." Rhett walked out with his mother.

Once they had walked a block down the street, Eleanor turned to her son and asked, "What was all of that? You should not have made such a show of things."

"I'm sorry, mother. I got carried away. I...I just wanted to to talk to her alone."

"That poor girl. Today's news, and then seeing you. I'm not surprised at all of how she reacted."

"What do you mean mother? What news? Is something wrong?"

"Not exactly. Her grandfather's will was read today. From what I gather, Henry was trying to get it all resolved quickly so that Scarlett could leave. I could tell she did not want to be here."

"What happened that would've caused Scarlett to be so upset?"

"You mean besides seeing you?" Eleanor raised an eyebrow as her eyes met his. "Well, it appears that her grandfather had left her his entire fortune. She will need to stay her for a few weeks while his lawyer finalizes all the paperwork."

"She's staying, then?" Rhett was anxious and excited. He needed to be sure that she would not leave and that he would be able to explain everything to her.

"I'm not sure. She seemed to be contemplating whether or not to walk away from the inheritance. She wanted to leave."

"Scarlett loves money more than anything else, and she was going to leave? Does she hate me so?" Rhett realized then that it will not be easy for him to win back his wife. His shoulders slumped as he turned to continue walking home with his mother.

**Scarlett**

Once back in her room, Scarlett closed and locked the door behind her. She was shaking as she leaned on the closed door, sliding down to the ground. She tried to take deep breaths to calm herself down. Tears started to well up in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She would not cry another tear for that man. Rhett Butler had divorced her and now he was trying to tell her what she needed. How dare he! She stood up, no longer shaking...now she was mad. That man had no right to show up here and demand to talk to her.

"Oh no you don't, Rhett Butler! You don't get you come back into my life and turn it upside down. Not this time!"

Scarlett knew that she needed to figure out her next move. Today had been a whirlwind of information and emotions. She couldn't allow herself to get swept away in all the events, she needed to take back control of the situation.

First she needed to decide what to do about her grandfather's estate. Scarlett didn't need the money, but she also knew that money always helped. She would be a fool to throw away his fortune and allow it to be donated to charity. Scarlett O'Hara was no fool...why should she leave? Now when she's already had to face Rhett once. She refused to go running with her tail between her legs.

The second thing...now that she was staying here for a couple of weeks, she needed to decide if she should send for Ella and Wade to join her. This thought weighed on her terriblyas she knew they were enjoying their time at Tara. Rhett's leaving had been hard on them and she was afraid he would try to see them if they were to come here. What would that do to her precious children? She really did miss them already. A couple weeks, what did that really mean? Two weeks? Six weeks? She needed to find out.

Last...she needed to deal with Rhett. Scarlett had hoped to avoid him all together, but it was too late for that now. Fainting in his arms was so embarrassing, she hated feeling weak. Obviously she wouldn't be able to avoid him now so she would need to make the most of the situation life had thrown her.

Rhett wanted to talk to her and she knew he wouldn't give up until he did. He always got what he wanted. She needed to get the upper hand, but she didn't know what he could want from her now. Didn't she sign his precious divorce papers and give him what he wanted? Why couldn't he just leave her alone to live the rest of her days in peace? Scarlett decided that she _would_ talk to Rhett, but it needed to be on her terms...she needed to do this. Maybe this will give her the closure she needed to leave her past in the past.

Right now, though, Scarlett needed rest. She really did feel emotionally drained. 'My goodness, I've only been here one day! Heaven knows what this city has planned for me in the next few weeks!' She called for Prissy to help her out of her dress and fell into bed. Her exhaustion caused her to fall asleep almost immediately after her head found the pillow.

The next morning, she got up and prepared for the new day. She squared her shoulders and walked down to the dining room to join her aunts for breakfast.

She found Aunt Eulalie, Aunt Pauline and Uncle Henry all sitting around the table already enjoying their breakfast and coffee. "Good morning."

They all looked up at her and noticed that Scarlett had a very serious, all business look in her eyes. "Good morning, Scarlett. Did you sleep alright?" Aunt Eulalie asked.

"Thank you, Auntie. I slept just fine, though I am mighty hungry." Scarlett had skipped dinner last night and her stomach was growling.

"Uncle Henry, when do you think we could meet with Mr. Thompson? I've decided to accept my inheritance and I'd like to go over all the details with him."

"I'm glad you came to your senses, my dear. Mr. Thompson mentioned yesterday that he was available this afternoon if you were to need him. I'll send him word that we will come by his office at 3pm." Henry wanted to avoid any more dramatics and meeting in the lawyer's office instead of here seemed like the best idea.

"Very well, Uncle Henry. I'd like to understand the full details of grandfather's will and exactly how long we would need to stay."

"Yes, perhaps you really wouldn't need to administer the account father left for us, Scarlett. After all you are so terribly busy. We could manage things ourselves." Aunt Eulalie said casually.

"Great balls of Fire! Obviously, even grandfather knew that you'd both probably drain the account in no time. Why else would he ask me to manage it? I will not discuss this any further until I've had a chance to talk to the lawyer and fully understand grandfather's intentions."

Pauline and Eulalie both had the same disapproving look on their face. But they said nothing. They knew they could not afford to upset Scarlett.

"One more thing aunties, when Mrs. Butler calls on you today, please ask her to give this letter to Captain Butler."

**Rhett**

Rhett sat in his usual comfortable arm chair staring at the letter his mother had given him. The front of the envelope had _Rhett _scrawled neatly on it. It reminded him of another envelope Scarlett had left him, the one he still kept upstairs in his room. He lit a cigar as he read her words.

_Dear Captain Butler,_

_I apologize for all the dramatics of the previous day. I was obviously surprised by your presence at my aunts' home. Surely, I would have thought you would have better things to do then demand a talk with me. I was tired and exhausted from the events that occurred prior to your arrival. No doubt by now Mrs. Butler has filled you in on the events I speak of._

_I am not sure why you would like to talk to me, as I was under the impression that we have nothing left to say to each other. However, if you would still like to talk to me, you may call on me at my aunts' house tomorrow._

_Sincerely,_

_Scarlett_

Rhett knew he had one chance to explain himself and he needed to do it right. He found himself tossing and turning all night. Tomorrow, he would be alone with Scarlett. He ran the scene through his mind...he would tell her he made a mistake and beg her forgiveness. Then he would sweep her off her feet and they could live happily ever after. "Don't be a fool, Rhett Butler! When has anything ever been that easy with her?"

Rhett finally fell asleep with thoughts of how Scarlett had felt in his arms.

Tomorrow is another day...


	6. She Will Be Loved

**Scarlett**

Scarlett woke up thinking about the meeting she had with Mr. Thompson the previous day. She could not have imagine the extent of her grandfather's estate. She was going to have more money than she could've ever imagined. She thought back to the time after the war when he could've helped her, but did not. 'That stingy old selfish man!' Why did it take dying for him to change. She reflected on her own life, hadn't she also been so selfish? No...even at her worse she never turned away her family. She always took care of them.

She got up and started getting ready for the day. Sitting at her vanity, Scarlett knew she would need to prepare herself for her meeting with Rhett. The last couple of days were overwhelming and today would be no better. In fact, today might be the hardest by far. She put her head in her hands and thought to herself, 'maybe this was a bad idea.' Rhett would be here soon, if he wasn't already downstairs waiting for her. Scarlett knew she would have to see him today. She would listen to what he said. In fact, she was curious to find out what he could possibly have to say to her now. Anyways, it was too late to change her mind.

No matter what happened today, she told herself that she needed to keep her calm. Scarlett decided to wear a modest light green dress that brought out the color in her eyes. If she was going to see her ex-husband today, she wanted to make sure she looked her best. Taking one last look in the mirror, she noticed that even though she hadn't gotten much rest since she arrived in Charleston, her tiredness did not show in her face. She was satisfied with her appearance.

She walked down the stairs just as Rhett arrived. Scarlett didn't really have a chance to take in his appearance last time, but now she would allow herself to look him over. He was dressed immaculately, as always, without a hair out of place. She wished that for once he didn't look so damn handsome. As his eyes met hers, she saw the corner of his mouth curve up in that familiar smirk.

"My dear, Miss O'Hara. You are looking lovely today. You don't know how happy I am to have received your letter and to be invited here today." He took her hand and gently kissed it. He wasn't sure but he could've sworn he felt her shiver at his touch. Maybe she still had feelings for him after all, he thought to himself. Once again, he grinned.

"Captain Butler, I wish I could say it's great to see you. But I'm sure you'd know I was lying."

Rhett threw his head back in laughter. Looks like Scarlett wasn't going to bother with pleasantries.

"Scarlett, shall we go in to the library to talk?"

"Actually, I've asked that tea be served for us out on the piazza. It's such a nice day, we shouldn't waste it."

Rhett knew that Scarlett was trying to avoid being in a room alone with him. He could see right through her attempts, but he wouldn't push her.

"How very thoughtful of you, my dear. Tea on the piazza will do just fine." He followed her out the large french doors. The piazza ran the whole length of the house and overlooked a beautiful garden. Tea was pastries were set on a table towards the middle of the piazza. They were alone at least and would be able to talk freely. It really was a beautiful day. He smiled as he watched Scarlett walk over to the railing. Her hair was done up in a bun, with a few strands perfectly framing her face. Her skin glowed and her green eyes were filled with fire. At that moment, he wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss her, but he knew he couldn't.

"How long will you be staying in Charleston, Scarlett? Might I tempt you to join me at the Saint Cecilia's ball tomorrow? I know how you enjoy dancing."

Scarlett was sick of hearing about this ball. Her aunts had been on her to attend it. No doubt Mrs. Eleanor Butler had a hand in that as well. It was after her visit that Scarlett's aunts were going on about it.

"Surely you did not come over here today to talk to me about some silly ball, Captain Butler. You seemed desperate enough to meet with me the other day, I'd prefer you just came out with it. What is so important?"

"I only meant to feed your vanity, my dear. After all, you always loved being the belle of the ball."

"I don't think you can presume to know me so well anymore. I have no intention of going to this ball. Have you forgotten? I'm a divorcee for heavens sake. What kind of scandal would that cause? Don't you think I've had enough scandal to last me a lifetime?"

"Scarlett, still so worried about your reputation? Haven't I told you before? With enough courage..."

"I could do without a reputation? Yes, I remember your words clearly. A lot of good it did me in Atlanta. Besides, didn't you come back to Charleston to get back into the good graces of your people? What a hypocrite you are." She sighed. "What do you want from me, Rhett? Why are you here?"

"Your reputation would not be hurt any by attending the ball and as it turns out, Charleston was quite forgiving of our divorce." He saw her roll her eyes.

He sighed, she wasn't going to make this easy. "I've missed you so much, my dear. I don't think you can imagine how much."

"Are you kidding me??? You miss me? It's a little bit late for sentiments such as that, don't you think? You left me right after Melly died. And then you sent me divorce papers, or have you forgotten?"

"Scarlett, after Bonnie died...a part of me died with her. I couldn't stand to be in that house or even near you. My heart ached so much that I thought it would literally shatter into a million pieces if I didn't leave. I didn't know how to be any good to anyone, not even myself. Melly's death only served to suffocate me more. I just couldn't stay. You never needed me anyways."

"You! You! You! All you thought about was yourself. Did it ever occur to you that I was hurting too? She was my child too, Rhett! I loved her more than you could ever know. You tried to keep her away from me and tried to make her love you more, but nothing you could do would've made me love her less." Scarlett was trying hard to control herself as she continued, "and why would you think I didn't need you? Were you not my husband, could I not expect to lean on you for support? No, of course I should've known. You always left me when I needed and wanted you the most! You assume I never needed you just to justify leaving me every time. But if you had only ever bothered to look back...you would've seen that I always needed you, but you were never there."

Rhett looked at his strong beautiful Scarlett. Was it true? Did she really need him? She had always survived every disaster life threw at her...and come out better for it.

"Scarlett, let's be honest. You never needed me. You never needed anyone. You've always come out stronger and standing taller with each obstacle or crisis. When other people, even strong men could not have survived what you have."

"Yes, I survived because I had to. I didn't have the luxury of running like you. During and after the war, I always had people who depended on me. What was I supposed to do? Shrivel up in some corner and die? I did what I had to do for myself and for my family. It didn't mean I couldn't have used your strength to help me carry the load and help lift me up. I never wanted to do everything alone. And when Bonnie, Melly and Mammy died, I..." She turned away from him..."What more do you want from me now, Rhett? I gave you the divorce you wanted. I left you alone to find your peace, why can't you do the same for me?"

"I was wrong, Scarlett. The divorce...it was a mistake. I was so blind with jealousy and rage. When I found out that you and Ashley Wilkes had left Atlanta the same time, I assumed you'd left together. That all of your professed love for me was a lie, and that all you wanted from me...and had ever really wanted from me was my money. So I had the papers drawn up, giving you enough money to appease your greedy heart. I knew you'd sign when I offered you that much money. If you were off somewhere with the not-so-honorable Ashley Wilkes, then I decided that I would rather be free of you for good."

Rhett saw confusion and anger in Scarlett's eyes. He knew he needed to continue. "When I received the papers with your signature on them, I was sure that I was right. I had my lawyers file the papers straight away. It wasn't easy, but it was done. I thought I would feel relieved when it was all completed but my heart only hurt more. I told myself that you and Mr. Wilkes were probably having a good laugh about what a fool I'd been. I drank myself into a stupor for weeks."

"You thought...me and Ashley? That's why you divorced me? You really are a fool! After I had confessed my love for you, you still thought...oh you stupid fool. You think I signed the divorce papers for the money? When I received the package from Uncle Henry, I felt my heart break once again. Tears streamed down my face as I signed them. I never even read through them. For all I knew, you left me nothing in the settlement. I didn't care. Money was not a consideration. I sent them back to Uncle Henry. It wasn't until weeks later when Uncle Henry had informed me that the divorce was final and let me know the funds that you had transferred to my accounts."

Rhett put his head into his hands,"I couldn't believe that you loved me. I had waited so long and it didn't make sense when you finally said the words. And then you gave up, only after a few months. In your letter you said you were going to let me go. Your love for Ashley survived a dozen years...and your love for me lasted all of a couple months?? How could I believe your love for me to be real?"

Scarlett took a deep breath. This could not be happening. "Ashley? Always Ashley with you. I think you were more obsessed with him than I ever was. I told you I never really loved him. It was just a childhood dream. You destroyed everything for what? Do you know what you did to me? To my children? They loved you so much, why, you're the only father they've ever known. Did you even think about them?"

"Darling, it's not too late. We could start over. I love you, Scarlett. I would do anything. When I realized I was wrong, that you had not run away with Ashley Wilkes. I...I...I'm so sorry. I wanted to fix everything then, but you were gone."

"You're wrong, Rhett. It is too late. I can't just forget the last two years. I'm not the same person you left that day. I'm different now and I've moved on. This time, it's my love that has run out."

Rhett felt as though a knife had been dug into his heart and each one of Scarlett's words just twisted it in deeper.

"You know that you don't mean that, Scarlett! I can see it in your eyes that you still care about me. You never could lie to me."

"It's true. I still care about you. How could I not? I know I will always care. But it's not the same, Rhett. I've been through too much and my feelings are not what they were. I have a new life now. One that makes me happy, happier than I've ever been in my life. I don't worry about being judged all the time...by you or the Old Guard. I've built something real and beautiful for me and my children."

Rhett ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "Don't you see how much you mean to me? I can't live without you. I've spent so much time waiting and hoping that you would return. This is our chance, my dear. Call it fate or what you will, but you and I were always meant to be together."

"You seem to be doing just fine here in Charleston. I realized when I signed the divorce papers that you were right, our marriage had been a mistake. I wouldn't have changed it though, because that would mean we would've never had our beautiful baby girl. She was the only good thing that came out of our marriage. But we were never right for each other. Always fighting and hurting one another. I'm sorry, I do know I had hurt you too. That's why I signed the papers, Rhett. I wanted to give you your freedom to find someone that could make you happy in ways I never could."

Rhett walked over to Scarlett and wrapped her in his arms. She fought him at first but then he felt her relax and he held her closer. "You are the only one that could ever make me happy, Scarlett. I'm so sorry for what I've done. You have no idea how sorry I am for my foolishness. Please let me make it up to you. And the kids, I've missed them so much too. I want to make it up to all of you."

Scarlett let herself lean on him for just one second. Then she stepped away and said, "you should know, Captain Butler, that saying sorry can't correct all the mistakes of the past."

Rhett watched as Scarlett turned away from him and walked back into the house.

Later that afternoon a package arrived for Scarlett. When she opened it up she found a beautiful emerald green silk dress inside. The color reminded her of the green bonnet Rhett had given her during the war. There was a note inside:

_Scarlett,_

_I'd love to see you wearing this dress at the Saint Cecilia's ball. Please reconsider._

_Always yours,_

_R_

Aunt Eulalie spotted Scarlett opening the package, "Oh my, isn't that a beautiful gown! You absolutely must wear it to the ball tomorrow!!"

"I never said I was going."

The truth was, Scarlett really did want to go to the ball. The last few days were rough and the thought of having fun and dancing without a care in the world was so tempting.

"Scarlett, why wouldn't you go? It's the biggest bash of the year."

Scarlett thought about it for a moment as she looked down at the dress in front of her. A smile appeared on her face as she responded, "you're right Aunt Eulalie. Why shouldn't I go to the ball and have some fun? After all that I've been through, I do deserve it!"

The day of the ball, Scarlett sat in her room staring at the dress Rhett had sent her. It was truly elegant with a modest neckline and fitted bodice that would perfectly accentuate her figure and tiny waist. She knew the dress would look perfect on her, Rhett always knew how to pick out just the right dress. But something was nagging at her, she could not bring herself to wear it. For some reason, it just didn't feel right.

It was too late to go in to town to find a dress for the ball now. Looking at the dresses she had brought with her made Scarlett frown. She had not planned on going to such a formal event and therefore did not pack anything that she considered appropriate for such an event. The only evening dress she brought with her was a rather simple dark blue dress. The neckline was slightly lower than Rhett's green dress but nothing that would be considered too risky. Looking from her simple blue dress to Rhett's elegant green dress...Scarlett made her decision.

**Rhett**

Rhett arrived at the Saint Cecilia's ball with his mother and Rosemary on each arm. He had attended this ball many times in the past, but this was the first time he felt full of anticipation and hope. They walked into the ball and were immediately greeted by all of Charleston's high society. Eleanor and Rosemary were drawn away to meet their friends.

Rhett grabbed a glass of champagne from one of the waiters and stood waiting. He couldn't wait to see Scarlett. He was confident that she would be there, and that she would be wearing the dress he sent her. When he first realized that she was going to be in Charleston, he had that dress made for her...knowing, or rather hoping, that they would find themselves exactly here today. Scarlett may have changed, but he knew she would always want to be the belle of the ball and the envy of every other woman.

"Rhett, do come over and say hello to some of my friends!" Rosemary grabbed his arm and was trying to pull him towards of group of ladies nearby.

"Maybe later, Rosemary. I'd like to take in the sights and meet some business partners."

Rosemary pouted, but left her brother's side to join her friends once more.

At that moment, there was a little bit of a commotion as everyone's eyes were drawn to the entrance. Looking in the same direction, Rhett saw that Scarlett had walked in. He was stunned as he realized that she was wearing a rather simple blue dress. He was disappointed that she wasn't wearing the dress he had gotten her, but he also realized that Scarlett did not need a fancy dress to be the belle of the ball. Her luscious black hair was delicately done in a loose braid that draped down her back. Her alabaster skin was radiant and her green eyes sparkled. Only Scarlett could look so beautiful, even in that dress. She was breath taking.

Rhett watched as she walked with her aunts towards his mother. He stood there and stared at her, just wanting to take in Scarlett O'Hara in all her glory. He couldn't wait until the music started so that he could once again have her in his arms. There were some announcements that he didn't bother to listen to, and then the music started. Rhett walked towards Scarlett and with his wide strides was by her side in no time.

"Miss O'Hara, may I have this dance?"

Scarlett hesitated a moment and then nodded. She wanted to dance very much. Rhett put his arms around her waist and held her close as they began to dance. All eyes were on them as they moved elegantly across the dance floor.

"Why didn't you wear the dress I sent?"

"The dress is beautiful, Captain Butler. But I'm afraid I cannot accept such an extravagant gift from you. It wouldn't be proper. I've had it sent back to you."

"You never had any qualms about accepting expensive gifts from me before, even before we were married." Rhett said as he raised an eyebrow.

"I've told you, I'm not the same person I was before. It matters more to me now that I do what's right."

The song ended but Rhett wasn't ready to stop dancing with her. He planned to dance with her all night. "Another dance?"

"Yes. But just one more, Captain Butler."

After the song ended Scarlett insisted she get back to check on her aunts. She had been aware of all of Charleston's eyes watching the two of them dance and she didn't like it.

As Rhett was escorting Scarlett back to her aunts, Scarlett suddenly stopped. Her eyes got wide and a huge smile formed on her face. He followed her gaze to find her staring at a gentleman that was walking towards them. The man appeared to be closer to her age, he was tall with light brown hair and blue eyes. By any standards, he would be considered handsome. Rhett felt a pang of jealousy. This man was looking at Scarlett with the same look of affection and admiration that Rhett imagined must be on his own face. Before he could put all the pieces together, Scarlett had let go of his arm and rushed towards that man. Rhett followed closely behind her, trying to discern who this man was and what his relationship with Scarlett could be. Scarlett threw her arms around this mystery man as he lifted her up and twirled her around.

Rhett heard Scarlett say in the most joyful voice, "Michael! You're here! What...how??? Oh...you're here!"


	7. Someone Like You

**Michael**

_Flashback - January 1874_

_Michael Whitney boarded a ship in New York, headed to Liverpool once again, this was a trip he traveled many times. His businesses and investments often required him to make this travel often. When the ship set sail he decided to go out to the deck. He had always loved the view of the city as they drifted further and further out to sea. The ocean breeze was cool and the scent of the salt water filled his lungs. As he strolled along he was stopped in his tracks by the most intriguing woman he'd ever seen. This mystery woman was staring out towards the back of the ship, almost the same exact spot he had planned to be. She was looking out towards the view of the city in the distance and Michael could not take his eyes off of her. She was thin, almost frail in appearance. He wasn't sure if she was sick or perhaps recovering from some kind of illness. She had long black silky hair that flowed with the breeze. Her skin was so pale and she had visible dark circles under her eyes yet she also had the most striking vibrant green eyes he'd ever seen. Eyes that even from a distance had a distinct look of determination and strength that seemed so contrary to her outward frail appearance. She seemed to be lost in deep thought, so much so that she didn't notice the gentleman standing nearby staring at her._

_Michael stood and stared at the young lady for more time than was appropriate, he was sure. It didn't matter, there was something about her that called to him. He wandered what it was that she was thinking about. She continued to stand there motionless, if not for the long strands of her hair that were blowing in the wind, he could almost imagine the vision before him was a perfect painting. There was a sadness that surrounded her and he didn't know why, but he had an urge to comfort her. He laughed inwardly, 'why would you want to comfort a complete stranger?' Indeed she was beautiful, but he had known many beautiful women in his life, yet he was never more interested in one at first sight._

_After the ship had sailed out so far that the city was no longer visible, the mysterious woman turned and walked away. Michael wanted to follow her and introduce himself. He needed to know her name and why she was so sad. As he tried to approach her a steward came up to him to let him know his belongings had been brought to his cabin. When Michael turned back towards the direction of the woman, she was no where in sight. _

_The following day, Michael once again saw the mystery woman. This time she was standing towards the bow of the ship looking out at the vast ocean before her. He saw her take in a deep breath and as she exhaled, it almost seemed like she was letting go of some heavy burden that had weighed on her tiny shoulders. Today he did not feel the same urge to talk to her or to interrupt what appeared to be a moment of serenity for her. She looked more rested and the dark circles under her eyes had faded some. Michael turned around and walked to the dining room to have his breakfast. His curiosity was peaked and he wandered if he would see her on the deck again. _

_For the next two days, Michael woke up with a little more spring in his step. He walked out to the bow of the ship and each morning he was rewarded with the view of his mysterious woman. Each day her appearance improved and he wasn't sure why, but he felt relieved by this. As though her health and well being was somehow important to him. By the third day of the trip he had noticed that the woman looked more much more vibrant, her skin was even glowing. The sunshine and fresh ocean air seemed to do her good. She was still thin but she seemed more alive somehow. On this day he decided to introduce himself. He walked up to her and bowed._

_"Good Morning, Miss. My name is Michael Whitney." The young woman was no doubt startled by his presence._

_"Oh...hello...Mr. Whitney, was it? Scarlett Bu...um, Katie Scarlett O'Hara. Nice to meet you." She gave him her hand and he kissed it gently. He noticed that his heartbeat was racing and he hoped that she could not tell._

_"Miss O'Hara, I hope you don't mind my interruption but I've noticed you standing here for several days and I just had to make your acquaintance." He had a charming grin on his face as he looked into her eyes. 'What fascinating green eyes! I could look into those eyes forever.' He thought to himself. _

_"You've noticed me?"_

_"Why of course, I have to admit that I've been intrigued by you since the first day of the trip."_

_Scarlett was stunned, she imagined that she had gone unnoticed by everyone else on this boat besides her children._

_"But...why?"_

_"Surely you must know what a beautiful sight you are standing here."_

_"Fiddle-dee-dee. Mr. Whitney, your charms will not work on me. I'll ask you to save them for someone else."_

_Michael chuckled to himself, he was surprised, as most women generally took kindly to his compliments. He could tell that she was definitely different from most other women._

_"I apologize, Miss O'Hara. Have I offended you somehow?"_

_"No. But I have no use for men who try to flatter me so."_

_"I thought most ladies like to be flattered."_

_"Perhaps silly girls that are trying to find themselves a beau or a husband. I have need for neither."_

_Michael couldn't help but chuckle again...this time out loud._

_"May I ask then if you are already married?"_

_"You may ask, and no, I am no longer married."_

_"Are you widowed?"_

_"I am divorced." She said bluntly._

_Michael was shocked, and yet even more intrigued._

_"Divorced? What fool would have divorced someone like you?"_

_"Perhaps I am the fool. In any case, it is of no concern to you."_

_"I'm sorry, but any man that would divorce such a stunning woman is a fool."_

_"I'll remind you, Mr. Whitney, that I don't need your flattery."_

_"Yes, of course. Because you have no need for a beau or a husband. How about a friend?"_

_Scarlett stood looking at Michael, her big green eyes were even wider now. She didn't know why but she felt instantly comfortable with this man she'd just met. Friendship? She has not had a friend since Melly died and there really was something about him that made her feel like she could trust him._

_"I...I, well, I don't have any friends."_

_"If you allow me, I really would like to be your friend."_

_Truth be told, Michael was sure he wanted to get to know more about her and if she was willing to be his friend, he would be happy with that._

_Scarlett nodded and he grinned. _

_For the rest of the trip, Scarlett and Michael spent countless hours talking. She had shared her past with him and even been honest about all of her husbands and why she married them. He never judged her and in fact, with every story he seemed to be more and more intrigued by her. _

_Michael has also shared his history with her. He told her about the girl he had loved before he left to join the war and his heartbreak when he had returned home to find she had married someone else. Since then he concentrated all his energy into making money and traveling, determined to never again suffer the hurt and pain. His parents had wanted him to get married and there were many ladies that wanted to be courted by him. But he never found any of them the least bit interesting. _

_They continued to share there life stories and in just a short time had realized they truly found a friendship with one another. He had even met Wade and Ella. Both children were hesitant at first but Michael's humor and genuine interest in them and their mother had won the children over. Towards the end of the trip, onlookers watching the four of them laugh and play would've thought they were a family and not strangers just a few days ago._

_On the last day, as Michael was getting ready to meet the Scarlett and the kids for breakfast, he was thinking about how much had changed in just eight short days. He had to tend to some business in London but he had also decided that he would visit Ireland to check on them afterwards. He almost wished he didn't have to go to London at all and that he could instead go straight to Ireland with Scarlett, Wade and Ella. He had become increasingly attached to all three of them._

_(End of flashback)_


	8. I Won’t Give Up

**Scarlett**

As she was walking with Rhett off the dance floor, Scarlett's heart stopped as she spotted him. How could this be? Staring back at her were the most beautiful blue eyes...eyes that reminded her of the vast blue ocean and eyes she knew so well. For a moment she forgot that she was at the Saint Cecilia's ball in Charleston, she even forgot who's arm she was holding on to. All she saw was Michael...her Michael. What was he doing here? Feeling his arms as he twirled her around was just heavenly, she didn't want him to stop. Of course, there was nothing proper about this reunion and she'd hear about it later from her aunts.

"Scarlett, darling. It's so great to see you, you can't imagine how...oh, you look so beautiful tonight. I must say, you fairly take my breath away." Michael whispered mischievously as his kissed her cheek.

"Oh, Michael, how you do run on! I've missed you so! But...I don't understand, how did you get here so soon. I only sent the telegram before I left Tara. I don't understand."

"Telegram? I didn't receive your telegram, Scarlett. I left Ireland about two weeks after you."

"Oh, you've been here? In Charleston? Why didn't you come see me sooner?"

"Actually, I've spent some time in Boston and Charlotte for business. You know that I haven't been back in quite some time and there are investments I needed to look in on. Then I tried visiting you at Tara, I've seen the children, Wade wants..."

At that moment, they heard someone clear their throat rather loudly. Startled, both looked up to see Rhett Butler and most all of Charleston had been watching them closely. Both Scarlett and Michael were so wrapped up in each other, they hadn't noticed anyone else.

"Oh..um, I apologize. Michael, I'd..." Scarlett stumbled as she tried to make introductions but her mind went blank. She stared up at him and he winked back at her.

Taking a step forward, he bowed to Scarlett's aunts, "Good evening, my name is Michael Whitney. You lovely ladies must be Scarlett's aunts. Miss Pauline Robillard and Miss Eulalie Robillard, I presume? Scarlett speaks so fondly of you both. I am honored to finally meet your acquaintance." He said with the most genuine smile on his face. Both Eulalie and Pauline were quite taken by this charming man in front of them.

"Hello, Mr. Whitney. It's nice to meet you too. May I introduce you to our dear friends, the Butlers. This is Eleanor Butler and her children, Rhett and Rosemary Butler." Eulalie managed to say. Rosemary Butler was obviously blushing...'He's so handsome!' She thought to herself.

Rhett's eyes narrowed as he looked at Michael, he knew right away that he did not like this man who seemed to be too close to Scarlett. "May I ask? How do you two know each other?"

Scarlett raised an eyebrow as she responded before Michael could say a word, "I don't believe that is any of _your_ business, Captain Butler." Rhett stared at Scarlett in frustration, he wanted to say something but at that moment he wasn't sure what he could say. Wasn't her business still his business, shouldn't anything to do with Scarlett always be _his_ business? He hated himself even more at that second as he realized...it was not.

Wanting to break the obvious tension in the air, Michael turned to Scarlett and said, "Will you do me the honor of a dance, my dear?"

"You know I would!" Scarlett's eyes sparkled when she looked at him. This did not go unnoticed by her ex-husband. Rhett could not take his eyes off the two as they walked out to the dance floor.

Scarlett and Michael moved in perfect unison across the dance floor, never taking their eyes off each other. Both with huge smiles on their faces. Once again they were in their own world and they didn't seem to notice anyone else.

"They do make quite a couple, don't they? Look how well they dance. Why, I've never seen such a good looking pair. Pauline, do you think he's the reason she's been in Ireland all this time?" Eulalie asked her sister.

"If I had to guess, I would say so. Eulalie! Do you think she'll marry again?"

"Look at them! I'm sure there must be something...but _another _marriage? I just don't think she...well, but if she does...they do look good together..." Eulalie shrugged her shoulder. Their niece had already been married three times, with one ending in divorce, and she never cared what anyone thought anyways.

Eleanor sighed as she looked at her son. Obviously he had overheard Eulalie and Pauline's conversation and looked disturbed. She wasn't sure what to do or what to say to him. Scarlett and this Mr. Whitney seemed connected in such a way and more than that, she had to admit they did look great together.

"Why didn't you let me know you had left Ireland? If you only knew what a mess everything here has been! I'm so glad you're here, but you could've come earlier...if you wanted." Scarlett pouted. Things would've been easier to deal with had she knew Michael was so close. He has always been so good at calming her and helping her rationalize whenever she felt overwhelmed.

Michael looked down at Scarlett and smiled, she really could be such a child sometimes. He loved this side of her though. Scarlett, the tower of strength who has held the weight of her entire family on her little shoulders during the war and even now...he loved knowing there was still this sincere and almost vulnerable side to her that she would only show him. Of course, he knew she didn't need him to face her problems for her. She had the strength and will he'd rarely seen in any man or woman. But he knew there was a part of her that was comforted by his presence and he also knew he would always do anything she needed.

"Darling, I'm here now. Truth be told, I was going stir crazy there without you and the children." He laughed Tom himself. He was being completely honest with her. Michael Whitney has never been attached to anyone, until he met this amazing woman.

"Wade and Ella will be so happy to see you! They're still at Tara."

"Yes. I was meaning to tell you. I stopped by there looking for you. I met Suellen and her husband, Will. They really are fine people, and Tara is just as you described. Wade wanted me to tell you to hurry home. He's been helping Will out and was so excited to tell me everything. He's becoming such a young man. And Ella, she's looking more and more like you every day. They both miss you."

"I miss them terribly too. It's going to take much longer to settle things here. I'm thinking of sending for them. I just don't want them to...oh, Rhett's here and he's been around constantly. I don't know if it's a good idea..." Michael could see the hesitation and worry written all over her face.

"Your Captain Butler has been throwing daggers with his stares. Should I be worried? What has happened between you two since you've been back?"

Scarlett playfully tapped his arm and looked up him through her thick lashes. "Don't be silly, Michael! I've told you my history with him. Besides, he divorced me, remember? I just don't know what he wants now? I never really knew what he wanted really."

"Scarlett, dear. He may have divorced you but that man over there is drowning in jealousy. He still loves you. I'm sure of it." Michael was being serious. He wished his business dealings had been concluded earlier so that he could've been with Scarlett sooner. Rhett Butler looked like a man on a mission.

"He said he's missed me, but I'm not sure what he's playing at. I only ran into him a couple days ago, quite literally too." She sighed, Rhett was always a mystery to her. For as long as she'd known him, he would just appear in her life and then disappear, especially when she needed him.

The song was winding down, but this time it was Scarlett who wanted to continue to dance.

"Michael, do you think we can dance like this all night? I want to just dance and dance! I've missed this and I feel as though I haven't a care in the world."

"My darling, nothing would make me happier."

Michael held her close and the two of them continued to dance. Scarlett filled him in on everything that had happened since she returned.

"I wonder if anything you do will cease to amaze me. I have to admit, I was so worried when you had to rush back to Savannah. I really should know by now that you could handle just about anything."

"I wasn't sure when I came back. Somethings have been easier than I thought, like selling the businesses. Other things have been more difficult. But mostly I've missed you and the kids. I'm so happy you're here!" Scarlett's green eyes looked up at him and Michael's heart skipped a beat.

"You know we still have something we need to discuss. I'm hoping you haven't forgotten about the very important question I asked you before you left." He winked at her and she blushed.

**Rhett**

Rhett Butler stood there watching Scarlett, _his _Scarlett, in another mans arms. His fist were balled up in pockets. So many questions running through his mind. He couldn't ignore the look they were giving each other. He was about to walk onto the dance floor to cut in our their dance when he felt a tug on his arm.

"Rhett? What's Scarlett doing in Charleston? Is she the reason you agreed to come to the ball? I should've known. That's why you've been in such a great mood."

"Does it matter why I've come? You wanted me here and I'm here. I would rather think you would be happier."

"But I wanted you to meet the other ladies here...not standing here staring at your ex-wife. You don't look like you're having a good time at all!"

"I was until her _friend _showed up." Rhett snarled.

"What was that, Rhett?"

"Nothing. Just leave me alone, Rosemary!"

Rosemary rolled her eyes at her brother but left him alone to wallow in his own jealousy.

Rhett decided not to interrupt Scarlett and Michael. He didn't want to cause a scene that would embarrass his mother. But he would get his answers later somehow. He walked over to the bar and ordered a glass of brandy.


	9. I’m Yours

**Rhett**

Rhett finished several glasses of whiskey as he watched Scarlett and Michael continue to dance song after song together. He wasn't the only person that was watching the two. There were endless whispers from people all around him. Everyone was curious. The general questions seemed to be: what was Scarlett doing in Charleston, who this Michael Whitney was and what was his connection to Scarlett? Many people were commenting about how handsome the pair looked together while they threw sideways glances at an obviously jealous Rhett Butler.

Rhett's hands were balled up in fists in his pockets. It was taking all of his self control not to walk over to the two and demand that Scarlett danced with him.

'This is all wrong!' He thought to himself. When he insisted that Scarlett attend the ball, it was his arms she was supposed to be dancing the night away in. Frustrated he ran his hands through his hair. He needed to get out of there, if only just for a little while. Rhett left the ball and decided to go for a walk.

Stepping outside he looked up at the clear sky and took in a deep breath. Being in there and seeing Scarlett with Michael had felt so suffocating. He didn't understand how quickly the situation had turned. One minute she was walking next to him, her arm looped through his, the next she was running towards some stranger. Obviously, not a stranger to her. The way her eyes sparkled when she saw that man, Rhett couldn't remember if she'd ever looked so happy before. They were close, there was no doubt about it. The question was, how close?

Rhett continued to walk aimlessly with no destination in mind, his thoughts were consumed with Scarlett. Since he'd seen her again, she had been so different. Everything she did and said was so out of character for the Scarlett that he knew so well, the Scarlett he was married to. Could someone change so much? He realized it's been two years but she wasn't behaving at all the way he expected.

The first time he met her at Twelve Oaks, Rhett could easily see why she was the belle of five counties. Scarlett O'Hara was spoiled and vain. She was such a child. He knew he loved her then, her innocence was so charming and her fiery green eyes...and that Irish temper. He smiled to himself as he recalled their first meeting. What he wouldn't give to have had her keep her innocence. The war...that damned war had robbed her of all that. She had become cold and hard. Hunger and suffering had turned her into a viscous cold hearted business woman, but even then he still loved her.

He had wanted to marry her and protect her, to show her that she could feel safe. Their marriage was a disaster, Rhett knew he had made so many mistakes. If only he could've shown her how much he loved her...but she would've held his love over him and tortured him. Scarlett was always so cruel to those who loved her. The war had ruined her, nothing he could do was going to make her happy. And she couldn't be happy and especially not without Ashley Wilkes. Rhett's anger was rising, as it always did when he thought about the honorable Mr. Wilkes. If not for that dispicable _nobel gentleman_, Scarlett could've been happy with him.

"You're a damn fool, Rhett Butler. And you have no one to blame but yourself!"

Rhett had always believed that she could never be happy, that nothing he did would have mattered, but seeing her now...wasn't she happy? She had moved on without him and without Ashley Wilkes. She said she had built a good life for herself. Could he have been so wrong? Maybe if he wasn't always hiding his love from her or masking his heartache and fears behind condescending jabs or constantly mocking and insulting her. _Maybe they could've been happy. _He shook his head. Has he always misread her so? Yes, of course he did. Even when she confessed her love, he turned her away. His jealousy was always in the forefront and he allowed it to blind him, so much so that he divorced the love of his life. If he could turn back time, he would go back to that day and take her in his arms and kiss her from head to toe. He would tell her how much he loved her...how much he had and would _always _love her. They could've lived happily ever after. He sighed. It was too late to dwell on that now.

Rhett Butler wasn't a quitter. He was determined to win back his wife, he just had to figure out how. Scarlett was different, yes, but he still loved her. That much he was absolutely sure. In fact, he found that he was even more drawn to her now. His heart ached as he thought about who she has become and how much he wanted to get to know her again. He once believed he could read her like an open book, and he did. He knew how to tempt her with expensive gifts, it had always worked before. But this Scarlett was different, she could not be bought or manipulated by fancy gifts or compliments. Scarlett had turned down the beautiful dress he got her, in favor of doing what was right? He wouldn't have believed it possible had he not seen and heard it for himself. Never could he have imagined in before, but it appears to be that Scarlett has grown up. Now she was clouded in mystery and he needed to see the real her, maybe for the first time ever. He rather liked the challenge although he did realize it would be much more difficult this time. He smiled to himself as he thought about this.

Determined, Rhett walked back to the Saint Cecilia's ball. As he entered the ball, he searched for Scarlett and quickly found her, still dancing with Nr. Whitney. The song they were dancing to was just about ending. Rhett quickly walked over to the two and tapped on Michael's shoulder.

"May I cut in?"

Michael looked at Scarlett who nodded. He kissed her hand and reluctantly put it in Rhett's and bowed. Scarlett watched him walk off the dance floor, she was nervous because she just got him back and she didn't like to have to watch him walk away. As she was looking at his back, he turned around and smiled at her. This put her at ease and she gathered herself as Rhett put his arm around her waist. Surely she knew he would have something mean to say to her. She hoped he could be pleasant and let her enjoy the rest of the ball, but it was Rhett after all.

"You two are quite the spectacle out here dancing all night." There was obvious annoyance in his voice.

Scarlett scowled at him and said, "If you're going to be mean, Rhett, I'd just rather we stopped dancing right now." She was reconsidering her choice of agreeing to this dance. Why did she feel so relaxed with Michael and yet, in Rhett's arms she felt like she had to prepare herself for some battle?

Rhett had to reign in his jealousy, 'this is not how you're going to win her over,' he thought to himself.

"I apologize, my dear. You know I've never like to share you with anyone." He meant it.

"We're not married anymore, Rhett. Must I keep reminding you that I don't belong to you. You can't go around acting like I'm one of your possessions. I don't like it."

"That's a regrettable fact, I'm sure. We could easily fix that if you would agree to be Mrs. Butler once more."

Scarlett gasped. "What?...What are you saying? Are you asking me to marry you, again? Have you lost your mind?" She was trying to keep her voice down but the shock of his comment made her almost forget herself.

"I've told you before Scarlett, I made a mistake. I should've never walked out on you. Even more so, I should've never let that divorce go through. Would it be so wrong to give our marriage another try? I would make you happy this time, darling."

"Well, you can't undo any of that, Captain Butler. There's no use looking back now. I've told you that I'm not the same person I was then. Besides, the last time you offered marriage to me, you promised it would be fun and it wasn't. Why would I believe anything you promised now?"

Rhett sighed, she was right. "I see now that you are different, Scarlett."

Scarlett raised an eyebrow and looked at him, "do you really?"

"Yes. I do. Since you've been in Charleston, nothing you've said or done has made any sense to me. You used to be so predictable, but now I find that you are completely unpredictable. I want to get to know this new you."

"I'm not completely new, Rhett. A lot of what you're seeing now was always there, it was just hidden behind the fear. I just figured out how to not be afraid anymore."

"Fear? Do you mean the fear of being poor and starving? The war has been over a long time, Scarlett. When we were married I always wanted you to know that I would protect you and take care of you. If you'd only let me."

"Not just that, Rhett. It's no use. You never could understand."

Just then the music stopped. Rhett looked down at Scarlett, puzzled. Maybe he never really knew her at all. His gaze made Scarlett feel uncomfortable and she tried to look away. Rhett gently touched her chin, tilting it upward so that her eyes were staring into his, "Scarlett, perhaps you're right and I didn't understand before. I'd like to try to understand now."

Scarlett was just about to say something when they were interrupted by Rosemary.

"Rhett, aren't you going to dance with your little sister?" She pouted, not even acknowledging Scarlett's presence.

"Rosemary, I..." before he could finish, Scarlett had already turned and walked away. As Rosemary pulled him on to the dance floor, Rhett tried to look in Scarlett's direction. He saw her walk towards Michael.

**Michael**

Watching Scarlett dance with her ex-husband was extremely difficult for Michael. Not because he was jealous but rather because he was concerned for her. He could see the distress and trepidation on her face even as she put on a smile. Onlookers seeing the same scene play out in front of them would think Scarlett was having a good time, she had gotten better at hiding her anxiety. But she could never fool him.

Michael remembered the first few months of their friendship and how she'd opened up to him about her life, all that she had lost and he knew that being here with Rhett Butler could not be easy for her. He was proud of Scarlett for putting on a brave face. Seeing her now reminded him of how much he loved this woman.

As the song ended he saw the two talking and Rhett touching Scarlett's chin. Michael could see that Scarlett was uncomfortable and he didn't like it. He started walking towards them when Rosemary Butler begannpulling her brother out to the dance floor and Scarlett was walking towards him.

"Scarlett? Are you ok?"

"Michael! Do you think we could leave? I'm tired."

"Are you ok?" He pulled her arms through his and the two walked away from the crowds.

"Well...I...I just don't know. It's been so strange being back here. I wish we could go back to Ireland with the children."

"Why can't we? Let's go to Tara and get Wade and Ella. We can sail on the next ship."

Scarlett looked excited for a second until she remembered her grandfather's will and promising Mr. Thompson she would stay in Charleston until everything was settled.

Seeing the thoughts run through her face, Michael already knew her answer.

"If we can't go back, maybe we could still go to Tara and bring the children back here with us. Having them around will do you some good." Scarlett smiled up at him. She was so happy Michael was here, he was so good to her and he always did know what would make her feel better.

"I'd like that a lot, Michael! I was worried about Wade and Ella being here and what Rhett will try to do. But I really want to have them with me." The thought of spending time with her kids made her so happy. Michael had mentioned that Wade was excited about helping Will at Tara. She couldn't wait to hear all about it. It made her happy that he loved Tara as much as she did.

"I won't let anything bad happen to you or the kids, Scarlett. Do you want to talk about why you were so upset out there?"

"Oh Michael, I know I have to be here but it would be so much easier if I didn't have to see Rhett?"

Michael frowned, "do you think you still love him?"

"It's not that, don't be silly. I just always feel like I have to have my guards up with him. When he looks at me, I always feel like he's expecting something and when he doesn't find it...I don't know. It's always been that way. He used to get mean and nasty when...well, I just don't like it."

Michael held her arm a little closer. He really wanted to just hold her tight but he realized that a lot of eyes were on them at the time. "Why don't I take you back to your aunts'. I'm staying at the hotel in town and I can make arrangement for us to travel back to Tara. You should check in with your uncle and grandfather's lawyer to make sure there wasn't a need for you to be here for the next few days."

"Yes. That's a fine idea! I'm really quite exhausted. We should both get rest then since the trip to Tara is long and tiring. I'll have Prissy pack some things for me tonight."

Michael chuckled, he had just arrived from Tara but he was excited at the thought of leaving this town already, even if it was only a couple of days.

"It will give us plenty of time to talk. There's still so much to discuss. I'll fill you in on my stops to Boston and Charlotte as well." Scarlett liked the thought of this very much, she had missed Michael and all of their conversations. She always could be herself with him and he never judged her or made fun of her.

The two of them walked over to her aunts, who were standing with Eleanor Butler.

"Aunt Pauline and Aunt Eulalie, are you both enjoying the ball?" Scarlett tried to act cheery but she really was tired.

"Yes, we are dear. You look so beautiful dancing out there." Scarlett had to try not to roll her eyes. Since she had decided to accept grandfather's inheritance, her aunts had been especially nice to her. She knew the obvious reasons why.

"I'm afraid all that dancing has worn me out. I'd like to go home but I'm sure you both will want to stay at the ball. Michael will escort me back to the house."

"Oh, perhaps we should go back with you to make sure you're feeling ok." Aunt Pauline was hoping Scarlett would not take them up on the offer. This was the biggest event of the year and it would be a shame to have to leave now.

"There really is no need for you to leave. I'm just a little tired. I'll be fine. You all stay and have a good time. Mrs. Butler, it really was good seeing you tonight. Good night."

Just then Rhett appeared in front of the group.

"Leaving so soon, Scarlett? I really was hoping for another dance."

"I'm sorry, Captain Butler. I really am tired. Have a good night.

Michael politely said goodbye to the group and walked with Scarlett out the main entrance of the ballroom. He waved down a carriage and helped Scarlett in.

Once inside the carriage, Scarlett was finally able to relax.

"Do you think we could possibly leave tomorrow?" She asked Michael, sounding almost like a little child. Michael looked at her and her green eyes were glowing up at him, practically begging him to say yes. He never could deny her anything when she looked like that. He smiled and kissed her on her forehead.

"I'll see what I can do. We may not be able to leave until the following day, though."

"Ok. Michael?"

"Yes, Scarlett?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to come back for business. We could've sailed back at the same time. Surely you would've known before I left."

"Actually, my dear. I didn't know that I would be back here. Truth be told, I just couldn't stay away from you and the kids any longer. In fairness though, I did have to check in on my investments, but you are the main reason I came back here so quickly."

Scarlett had hoped that was the case and it made her happy to know she was right. Michael loved her and her kids...and they loved him too. She leaned on his shoulders during the short ride back to the house and was content.


	10. I Want You To Want Me

**Rhett**

Rhett Butler walked along the docks in the early morning hours. Watching the boats come in and out of the harbor had an extraordinarily calming effect on his mind. The feel of the cool ocean breeze on his face reminded him of his blockading days, when he had lived for the rush and excitement of pushing through on his boat. Even then, each time he was in England or Paris, he would look for something special to bring back to Atlanta for Scarlett. He chuckled to himself as he thought about it. When he would see her and present her with a new gift, he loved seeing her eyes sparkle as she would turn on her southern belle charm. Back then he knew exactly what would make her happy.

The Scarlett of today was different and he would need to spend more time with her and get to know her all over again. At the ball he was sure she would wear that beautiful green silk dress he had made just for her. When he instructed the dress maker on the specifics of the design, he had imagined how she would look in it. Rhett had to admit he was so disappointed she didn't wear the dress, not because she didn't look stunning in her blue dress, but because he had hoped to see her look at him with those sparkling green eyes thanking him for yet another extravagant gift, just as she did so many times before, especially during the war. But he wasn't completely wrong about her. As much as she protested, Scarlett could not resist going to a ball and dancing the night away. There was still a part of her that was still very much the belle of Clayton county...a part of her that he knew so well.

Scarlett had mentioned that he promised her fun the first time he proposed to her. She was right, in fact Rhett had promised her that and he had not delivered. Their marriage had been haunted by the likes of the honorable Ashley Wilkes, Scarlett's blind and foolish love for the man and Rhett's own jealous obsession with him. He could tell that she didn't care for Ashley anymore, but now there was this Michael. Why did there always have to be another man standing between him and Scarlett? Charles, Frank, Ashley...Michael. Rhett grunted to himself. He knew that this man was different than all the rest. Scarlett was more than fond of him and Rhett could tell that this man, this Michael was in love with Scarlett. What kind of relationship did they have? What if Michael wanted to marry Scarlett? What if he had already proposed to her? Would she? No, he couldn't think about that. Rhett knew Scarlett and he belonged together. Perhaps she had changed some, but she was still _his_. There had to be a way.

Rhett was sure that Scarlett still cared for him. There were moments since she had been in Charleston, where he was sure he noticed something in the way she looked at him. When he had kissed her hand at the Robillard's, he was sure he felt her shiver. Hadn't she fainted when she saw him the first day?...and she was afraid to be alone in a room with him. That's why she insisted on having tea out in the piazza. There were feelings there for him, whether she wanted to admit it or not. Rhett continued to contemplate the curiousity that had become Scarlett O'Hara Hamilton Kennedy Butler. He needed to make sure there were no more names added after the last, and most definitely not Whitney.

Rhett continued to walk aimlessly through town and eventually found himself in front of Scarlett's aunts' home. He decided that since he was already there, that he would call on Scarlett. He walked up to the front steps and knocked on the door. To his surprise, Scarlett was the one to open the door. He was happy to see her until he realized she was expecting someone else.

Scarlett swung the door open, "Michael, did you get the tickets..." She stopped as she realized it was not Michael standing in front of her.

"Hello, Scarlett." Rhett said as he took his hat off and bowed.

"Rhett? What are you doing here?"

He noticed as her emotions played out across her face. She had been happy when she first opened the door, but confusion and annoyance was evident as she realized it was Rhett and not Michael calling on her this morning.

"May I come in, Scarlett?"

She didn't want him there but she also didn't want there to be a scene outside her aunts' home. She decided to step aside and let him in. As soon as they were in the parlor and she had closed the door she turned to him to tell him that he should not be showing up so unexpected.

Rhett frowned as he looked at her, "are you so terribly disappointed to see your husband, my dear Scarlett?"

"Umm...no, well, you see, I was expecting..." It dawned on her then that he was still referring to himself as her husband. "Oh Captain Butler, I'm sure you remember that you are no longer my husband. I'll ask you to keep that in mind while speaking to me, or anyone else for that matter. The last thing I need is for anyone to think that you and I are still married or that we might..."

"Is being married to me really so bad?"

"Please, Rhett. I don't want anymore people whispering about me."

Rhett frowned agian, he didn't like this side of Scarlett but he would let it go for now.

"So you were expecting Mr. Whitney, I presume? Pray tell, what tickets were you waiting for?"

Scarlett contemplated whether or not to tell Rhett about her plans, but decided it would be better for him to know she planned to be a way for a few days should he make another unexpected visit while she was away.

"Well, if you must know, I'm planning to make a visit to Tara. I hadn't planned on being in Charleston this long and I miss the children."

Rhett looked at her skeptically, since when had she cared about spending time with her children? But there was genuine longing in her eyes as she spoke.

"You miss _your_ children?"

"Of course I do! I told you that I've changed. So many things have changed in the last two years. You needn't be surprised. I love my children. Wade and Ella are everything to me."

"I'm sorry, my dear. I didn't mean to question you, but it's just that-" Rhett decided not to upset Scarlett anymore than she already was. He did have to admit to himself that there was still so much he didn't know about her life these past few years and that she in fact _was_ different.

"And you're planning to go to Tara with _your friend_, Mr. Whitney?" He really hoped that they were just friends.

"I don't see how my travel plans are any of your business." Scarlett was fully annoyed at this point. How dare Rhett Butler question her love for her children? He was the one that had left her and the kids. She wanted to make him leave now.

"Captain Butler, I think it's time for you to leave."

Rhett stepped towards Scarlett and gently put his hand on her arm. She tried to turned away from him, but he moved his hand from her arm and placed it on her waist to turn her back towards him. He moved his free hand to her chin and moved it upwards towards him. At his touch, Scarlett felt her face blush and turn red. "You shouldn't..."

Rhett gently brushed the side of Scarlett's face with the back of his hand and in that moment she forgot the words she was about to speak. All she felt was a hot streak along her cheek that followed his touch. How could he still have this effect on her? She needed to get away from him. She tried to break free from him, but she couldn't move.

Unable to control himself with Scarlett finally in his arms again and this time her face so close to his, Rhett bent down and kissed her. At first, her lips met his with resistance, but he didn't stop. Moments later he felt her body relax as he continued to press his lips on hers until he felt her lips part, welcoming him to roam freely with his tongue. He continued to kiss her, but with more passion and urgency. Instead of pushing him away, Scarlett's arms moved up his shoulders finally meeting as they wrapped around his neck.

Rhett could feel her heart beating rapidly against his body, it's rhythm matching his own. Could this really be happening? Was it a dream? He didn't care. He finally could kiss her the way he'd been dreaming of for years. She was _his._

Scarlett suddenly pulled away and Rhett tried to keep her close but she pushed herself free.

"Scarlett, I love you."

"No...please, Rhett. Stop. It...we can't..."

"I know you still want me, Scarlett. That kiss proves it. Why must you make things so difficult. We could be happy..."

Just then he felt her hand as she slapped him hard across the face.

"Don't you dare talk to me about being happy, Rhett Butler! After everything you put me through? After the divorce?"

"Scarlett, you know we both made mistakes."

He felt her hand slap him again, this time much harder.

"Get out!"


	11. Where Do We Go From Here?

Scarlett opened the front door and turned back to look at Rhett, her eyes narrowed and her voice was severe. "Please leave, Rhett. I won't ask you again. Next time you think about stopping by uninvited...please think again. I will not have you coming around here thinking you can take liberties. Remember, you divorced me!"

Rhett could still feel the throbbing in his cheek from where she had slapped him, what had just happened? He needed to make this right again. If only he could kiss her again, she would know how much he still loved her and perhaps see that she still loved him too. Taking a step towards her, he reached out his hand to her only to have her swat it away.

"Scarlett dear, don't you think you're overreacting just a bit? Come here, let's talk."

"Don't you dare touch me!"

Rhett tried to reach for her again when all of a sudden a man's voice was heard coming through the entrance.

"I wouldn't do that, Mr. Butler. The lady has made her requests clear." Michael's voice was angry as he walked in and stood in front of Scarlett. Facing Rhett in a protective stance he glared at the man in front of him. His jaw was clenched and his fists rolled up in balls by his side, he looked ready to take a swing at Rhett himself.

"Mr. Whitney, this is between me and Scarlett. You best be getting out of our way. You have no business here!"

"I'm afraid you're wrong. Scarlett _is_ my business."

Both men were standing facing each other, daring the other to make the first move. They were both of similar height and build, however, Michael was much younger.

Scarlett could feel the tension in the air and knowing the two men in front of her as well as she did, she knew neither would back down. She appreciated Michael's protective nature but Scarlett also knew she could handle Rhett herself. She was handling the situation just fine before he arrived. Scarlett stepped out from behind Michael.

"Thank you, Michael. I am quite alright. Captain Butler was just about to leave."

Looking towards Rhett she said, "Captain Butler, you'd be wise to remember my words. I am NOT your wife any longer and I'll not put up with your antics. Now, please leave." She pointed to the front door.

Michael looked st Scarlett with a proud grin on his face, and thought to himself, 'That's my girl.'

Rhett was about to respond but realized that he had no other choice at the moment. It might be best to let Scarlett cool off for a little while. Stomping out the door he turned and spoke to both Scarlett and Michael. "This is _not_ over!"

"Excuse me, Mr. Butler. Was that a threat?" Michael took a step towards Rhett but Scarlett grabbed his hand. He looked down at her as she interlaced their fingers and smiled up at him. Her green eyes were a brilliant emerald green, he knew from experience that it meant she felt confident and reassured. He always knew she could take care of herself, after all, her strength and determination was some of his favorite qualities.

Witnessing this intimate exchange between Scarlett and Michael fueled Rhett's anger even more. He stormed out, slamming the front door behind him and did not look back.

He slowed his pace as soon as he was down the block from the Robillard's home. As he walked back to his home on Battery, Rhett pulled out a cigar from his coat pocket and lit it, he had a lot to think about. Taking a puff from the cigar, he began to consider the events that had just unfolded.

First, he knew that Scarlett was planning to go back to Tara for a visit with the children. Knowing that she planned to make this trip with Michael Whitney irked him to no end. He didn't like the obvious closeness those two shared. Rhett wished he was the one to escort Scarlett to Tara. Wade and Ella were his step-children, after all, and he loved them very much. They must be all grown up so by now. He wondered if Ella had grown out of her awkward stage and resembled Scarlett in any way. And Wade, he would almost be a young man at this point. Did they miss him at all and what they must think of him for leaving? Scarlett was right, he had let his grief overwhelm him and he had neglected his responsibilities to Scarlett's children. He shock his head and ran his fingers through his hair. Rhett had done so many things wrong. He sighed to himself and decided that he would have to put this thought aside for now.

The second thing he realized today was that Scarlett still had feelings for him. Feelings that were deeper and much more passionate than she would admit. It was real and he had not imagined it. Remembering the feel of her lips on his stirred something inside Rhett Butler he hadn't felt in years. It was this feeling that made it impossible for him to imagine his life with anyone but Scarlett. God knows he's tried to forget her many times since they met, trying to find comfort elsewhere, but it had never worked. No other woman could come close to making him feel the way she did. He was happy to know that there was at least some part of her that felt it too. Deny it as she did, she could not fool him. Her lips could not lie. At this thought the corner of his mouth turned upward in a grin.

He put out his cigar and with the wide grin still evident on his face, he walked into the house. Rhett had hoped to pour himself a glass of whiskey in the library as he continued to think over the information he had discovered today.

"Rhett, where have you been all morning?" Eleanor Butler has be concerned about her son since the ball. She knew that he still loved his ex-wife very much, but the situation had gotten quite complicated. She had not anticipated that Scarlett would have another man in her life. Although now that she knew, she wasn't surprise. Eleanor had heard about her previous marriages and Scarlett was always so enchanting and would of course attract the gentleman around her.

"Hello, Mother. I apologize to have caused you any worry. I just needed to clear my head so I took a walk out by the docks."

"Were you able then, to clear your head? What's been on your mind? You've been thinking about Scarlett, haven't you? What of this Michael Whitney?" Eleanor had tried to get some information from Eulalie and Pauline, however, it turns out that Scarlett had not told her aunts anything about Michael or her life in Ireland.

Rhett let out an audible sigh, his mother's seeming less endless questions echoed all the unanswered ones still making the rounds in his own head. "I haven't quite figured out the situation just yet. I called on Scarlett after my walk, but we didn't, ahem, really get to talking about Mr. Whitney nor her relationship with him. They...well, they seem close. He's going to escort her back to Tara for a visit."

Eleanor gasped, "Yes, I think that was obvious to everyone at the ball. Rhett?"

"Yes?"

Do you think that Scarlett and this man will get married?"

"No! I won't let that happen." He knew he couldn't let that happen, but he'd have to find a way, if that truly was their intentions.

"How would you stop it if - if she loves him?"

"Scarlett loves me, mother. I'm sure of it." Once again, the image of their recent kisses swept through his mind and he smiled. Her reaction to him proved she loved him. Of course, Rhett could not explain this to his mother.

Deciding that it might be better to change the subject, she asked him, "you haven't had any breakfast today, why don't you sit down and eat something, dear?"

Rhett really hadn't eaten anything for dinner last night or this morning for breakfast. He'd been too consumed with Scarlett to have any kind of appetite.

"I'm not hungry, mother. I'll eat later."

Eleanor could see that her son was distracted, lost in his own thoughts and decided not to pry any further. She walked out of the room, leaving him to himself to ponder his current predicament.

Rhett poured himself a glass of whiskey and took a sip of it. He savored the taste of grassy rye and citrus with just a hint of vanilla, it was a perfect balance on his palette. He took a seat on his favorite arm chair and leaned back, took a deep breath and continued to think about the events of the day.

Of all the information he got today, the most disturbing of all...as much as he wanted to deny it, he knew there was something much more than fondness or friendship between Scarlett and Michael. The way he had tried to protect her, as if Rhett would ever do anything to hurt Scarlett. And the way that she had reached for his hand and looked up at him. Why Michael and not him?

Rhett knew that he would need to learn more about Scarlett, her life in Ireland and exactly what her intentions were with Mr. Whitney. Scarlett had not mentioned anything about marrying this man, but then again, he hadn't given her much opportunity to say much.

He finished his whiskey with another gulp and poured himself another one. He needed a plan...

**Scarlett**

Scarlett was so relieved when Rhett finally left, she turned to Michael and hugged him. Her time in Charleston had been emotionally draining. Seeing his familiar face had made her so happy. She was tired of this city and Rhett. More than that she had missed Michael and the children so. She had Michael back now and soon she would see Wade and Ella too.

"Scarlett, darling. What is it? Are you ok? He didn't hurt you, did he? If he did, I'll make him pay."

"No, no, it's nothing like that. I've just felt so overwhelmed here. Between Rhett, my aunts and the lawyers...why, it makes my head spin just thinking of it. And I've missed you. You have no idea how happy I was to see you at the ball! You should've sent word you were coming."

"But then I'd lose the element of surprise. Scarlett, I loved seeing how your eyes sparkled and your face lit up when you finally saw me." Michael had a mischievous smile as he winked at her. Knowing that Scarlett missed him as much as he missed her made him so happy.

Scarlett playfully hit him in the chest and pretended to pout, "Michael Whitney...you're a hateful man." She tried to keep a straight face but couldn't. They both broke out into laughter.

"Now, will you tell me exactly what it was I walked in on just now. What happened to make you so upset?"

"Oh, it's just Rhett being Rhett. He thinks he can just come back into my life and expect me to fall into his arms and that things would just be as they were before." She bit her lower lip as she spoke, remembering how Rhett had pulled her into his embrace and kissed her. As she did, her face turned bright red and she turned away from Michael.

"Scarlett?"

"Yes, Michael."

"What did he do?"

"Well, he kissed me."

Michael's expression tensed up, "You two were kissing?"

"No. It wasn't like that. He kissed me, it was almost like...like when he proposed the first time. Remember, I had told you about that before."

"Yes, I remember. You had said you agreed to marry him that day. That his kisses..." he didn't want to think about the effect Rhett Butler once had on Scarlett, but he worried that she might still feel as she once did.

"What did he get you to agree to this time?"

"Don't be silly, Michael. I didn't agree to anything. It's not the same...I pulled away and slapped him."

Michael let out the breath he'd been holding and smiled at her, "Good. I hope he got the hint then."

"Well, not quite and then...and then I slapped him again and asked him to leave. That's when you arrived. Well, you know the rest."

"I'm sorry, dear. I know you can take care of yourself, but I'll always want to protect you."

"Enough about all that. I was waiting for you all morning, did you make all the arrangements? Could we leave for Tara today? Prissy has packed our things and we're ready to go."

"Yes, that's why I've come here. We will be leaving on the afternoon train."

Scarlett's face lit up just like a child at Christmas. "That's great! I really could use some time away from this awful city. There's so much I want to show you at Tara. There are things I tried to recreate in Ireland, but it's not quite the same. Oh, you'll see what I mean when we get there."

"Why don't you get some rest, Scarlett. It's a long trip back and the train isn't very comfortable. I'll be back at 2pm you get you."

"I'm okay, really I am. I just need to go send a telegram to Will to let him know we're coming. But I'll tell him not to let Wade and Ella know. I want to surprise them."

"I've already sent the telegram to him, right before I came by here."

"But what if he tells the kids? I so wanted to surprise them!"

"Yes, I knew you would so I mentioned that in the telegram as well."

"Oh, Michael! You do know me so well." She smiled at him and hugged him again. Scarlett couldn't wait to be back at Tara with the kids.

"So you'll get some rest now? He could tell that Scarlett hadn't gotten much rest while she was in Charleston. She looked radiant, as always. But he could see the barely noticeable shadows under her eyes.

Scarlett nodded. "Alright then, you'll need to leave me so that I can get some rest and make sure Prissy has be prepared everything. I'll see you at 2pm...don't be late."

Michael left to get his things in order as well. Fortunately he had just arrived in Charleston and most of his things were still packed. There was one stop he wanted to make before they left...he wanted to have a word with Rhett Butler.


	12. Loving her

**Michael**

Michael had asked around and knew that the Butler's house was on Battery. As he walked in that direction he thought about Scarlett. During their time together in Ireland, she has shared with him her history with Rhett Butler. Michael remembered during the early parts of their friendship and the first time she had talked about the most elusive of her three husbands.

_"There's so many mistakes I've made, Michael. You wouldn't understand." Scarlett spoke in almost a whisper._

_"You know you can talk to me about anything. I'll never judge you. If anything, I find that the more I learn about you, the more amazing I think you are."_

_"Oh Michael, how you do run on. Well—I __met my last husband when I was sixteen at a barbecue at Twelve Oaks. Rhett was much older than me and even then he was a hateful man, always trying to push my buttons. I was sure it must have pleasured him plenty to torture me and see me squirm. Even till this day, I never quite knew what the man was thinking on that first day...or to be honest, any other day of our life together. After my first two marriages and d__uring the war, Rhett would always come around and call on me. I never knew really what he wanted. He'd be kind and say the nicest things and then turnaround and mock me about something I said or did. I never felt like I could keep my guards down around him. You'd never believe it, but he-" Scarlett turned her face away in embarrassment. "He told me more than once that he wanted me to be his mistress. I believed him too. He had an awful reputation with women. Most of the time he was just a mystery, showing up at the most surprising times and then leaving just when I needed him. I never knew what he really wanted from me, which was more than unfair, seeing as it always seemed he could always read me like a book._

_As you know, I've told you that at the time I thought myself to be in love with Ashley. But I was such a fool—such a blind full." Scarlett let out a sigh that was soft and yet heavy. Michael could tell how much she'd regretted her childish obsession with Ashley Wilkes and what it had ended up costing her. It took her a few seconds to gather her thoughts and continue._ "I _realized much too late that I could never be happy with Ashley—he was always such a weak person. Always taking the cowards way out and always leaning on me instead of helping me. Rhett was different, he was so strong and sturdy and so similar to me. I think we could've been happy together, if only—" A small tear rolled down Scarlett's cheek. "Maybe if I had just realized it sooner and been a better mother to Bonnie—maybe we really could've been a happy family."_

_"What if you go back? Maybe you can still make it work with him." Michael realized that he had started to care deeply for her and more than anything he wanted to see her happy, even if it meant she would be with someone else. The thought made his heart ache._

_Just then Scarlett wiped away her tears and straightened her back. "I suppose it's silly to think of this now, I've lost both of them and I won't ever get them back. I need to move on with my life. I won't go back there."_

Michael knew from that conversation that Rhett Butler was the first man that Scarlett had ever really loved. He hope though, that she would learn to give her heart again. Before he knew it, Michael found himself knocking on the Butler's front door. He introduced himself and requested to see Mr. Rhett Butler.

Upon hearing the announcement of his guest, Rhett nearly choked on his lunch. He got up and methodically made his way to the parlor where he greeted Mr. Michael Whitney.

"Mr. Whitney, to what do I owe this unexpected visit? Are you here to finish what we started earlier? If so, we shall need to step outside. This is after all my mother's home as well and I will not have you being disrespectful."

Michael stuck out his arm to stop Rhett from continuing. "Captain Butler, I'm not here to fight with you or even cause any problems. I was just hoping that we could have a civilized discussion, gentleman to gentleman."

Rhett threw his head back in laughter. "I'm sorry Mr. Whitney, I'm afraid you have wasted a trip over where. I would think that perhaps Scarlett would have warned you. I am no gentleman." He looked at his rival with a smirk on his face.

Michael continued without hesitations. "Be that as it may, I'd still like to try for the civilized conversation if you don't mind."

Rhett gestured to 2 armchairs facing each other by the fireplace and the two man sat down.

"What is it that you would like to talk about?"

"Scarlett, of course. Would there be anyone or anything else that either one of would be interested in talking about. The only person we have in common."

"Go on..." Rhett had lit a cigar as he motioned for Michael to continue talking.

"I know of your history with Scarlett. And I have no qualms about telling you that you never deserved her. But to get to my point, I know you _think_ you still love her."

"Hmmm? You know this now do you? Because Scarlett has told you?"

Michael hesitated for a second and then said, "Actually I know you still love her. Yes, she's told me that you've confessed your love to her since she's been back but she doesn't really believe you. I wouldn't either, except I've seen the way you look at her. Scarlett admits herself that she could never read you though I think it's plain as day to anyone else that you're still crazy about her. I'd doubt anyone in this town other than Scarlett would question it."

Rhett took out his cigar and blew out a large cloud of smoke. He was annoyed that this man—this stranger would sit there and call him out like that. "And what is it to you if I do it don't still love her?"

"It's a great big deal to me. Scarlett means a lot to me too. I love her and I believe she loves me to. You had your chance with her, Captain Butler, and you threw it away." Michael could see the anger brewing in Rhett's almost black eyes. He definitely hit a nerve. He didn't care.

"You have some nerve coming into my home and talking to me like this. I don't care what she's told you, you don't know Scarlett the way I do. And you sure do not _know_ about what I feel for my wife."

"_Ex-wife_."

Rhett threw his cigar on the ground and stood up. Michael followed suit. Both men stood, chest to chest. "I'll ask you again, Me. Whitney, what is your reason for showing up at my home?"

"I want to know what your intentions are with Scarlett."

"I could ask you the same thing."

Michael looked Rhett straight in the eyes and said "My intentions towards Scarlett are noble and honorable. I've watched her come back, nearly from the brink of death. She's amazing and strong and she deserves to be with someone who isn't afraid to love her."

Rhett puffed, "So what are your true intentions?"

"I've asked Scarlett to marry me."

"You've asked her? I presume from your words that she hasn't accepted then?"

Michael shrugged, "Yes, it's true. I asked her and she has not answered." Michael saw the sides of Rhett's lips curve up in a mocking grin, to which he continued. "She wanted to give me an answer, but I told her I wanted her to take some time to tginknit over. She's confessed to me that all of her other marriages had started due to alterior motives. She never chose love. This time, I wanted her to make the right choice for the right reason."

"And you think she loves you, now do you?"

"I do."

"So what are you doing here? At my house? Would you like my blessing? If that's what you came for—" Rhett was about to finish when he was interrupted by Michael.

"No. You are no one to her now. Your blessings will do nothing for us."

Rhett laughed, "You'd never get it regardless."

"I want you to leave her alone. Your presence causes her anguish and stress. Have you not noticed?"

"I think it's time you left, Mr. Whitney. You've overstayed your welcome." Michael was not ready to leave, he didn't finish saying what he came there to say.

Michael stood his ground. "I'm not done. I love Scarlett and I will not allow you to interfere and cause her distress!"

Rhett threw his cigar down, took a step forward and grabbed Michael around the collar of his jacket. He tried being civil but now he was just plain angry. How dare this man come in here and speak to him about Scarlett, after all Scarlett belonged to him and not Michael. "You don't know the first thing about Scarlett, and you'll never know her the way I do. She belong with me!" With that, Rhett threw a punch but Michael ducked and Rhett stumbled forward.

"I didn't come here to fight with you, but I also won't back down if you come at me again." Michael very much wished for Rhett to try again. If he couldn't settle this with words he wouldn't mind settling it with his fists.

Rhett was about to take another swing at Michael when he heard his mother gasp.

"Rhett! What on heavens—you stop that right now!" Eleanor's voice was ringing through the air.

"Please leave mother and let us continue our..ahhem...conversation. I was just having a word here with Mr. Whitney.

Michael turned apologetically to Mrs. Butler, "I must apologize, Mrs. Butler. Perhaps I shouldn't have come. I'll see myself out."

"It is I that must apologize to you, Mr. Whitney. I'm not sure what has gotten in to Rhett this afternoon."

Rhett was about to protest, but the look on his mother's face was enough to shut him up.

Michael left the Butler home not accomplishing much of what he had planned to. He looked at his pocket watch and realized he needed to hurry up to the hotel and grab his things. At this rate he would be late to pick up Scarlett and Prissy.

**Rhett**

"Rhett, what were you thinking? Were you really going to punch him?"

"I already tried and failed before you walked in. But I was most definitely going to land the second one." Rhett scowled. He couldn't believe he was being lectured by his mother.

"Have you gone mad? What on earth would cause you to do such a thing? I know I raised you better than that!"

"Mother, as always I'm afraid I've disappointed you. And anyhow, it's over now. I'm going for a walk." He turned to leave but Eleanor stood at the entrance, blocking his way out.

"You are not going to leave until you explain to me what was going on. Why was Michael Whitney here?"

"Fine. If you must know, he came here to tell me that he loves Scarlett and that he's asked her to marry him. He wants me out of her life. Are you happy now?" Rhett knew he was taking his frustrations out on the wrong person but he couldn't help it. He walked over the desk and poured himself a glass of brandy.

"Oh, Rhett. I'm sorry. But—did Scarlett accept his proposal?"

"No, I don't think she has...yet."

"Well then, all is not lost dear. You just need to tell Scarlett how you feel. If you love her and she loves you-"

"I'm not sure that she does love me anymore. How could she? Not after everything I've done."

Eleanor Butler wanted to comfort her oldest son but in reality she did not know how. She didn't really understand the complexities of his marriage to Scarlett nor was she able to get any more info from her Pauline and Eulalie regarding this Michael character. She sighed to herself, 'maybe these two were not mean to be together after all.'

Rhett knew he was running out of time. Scarlett was leaving for Tara with Michael and there wasn't anything he could do to stop it. What if she accepts his proposal on this trip? Then all would be lost. How had he made such a mess of things? He drank the brandy in one big gulp and poured himself another glass.

His mother looked at her hopeless son who looked more like a lost soul now rather than the strong fearless blockade runner of the past. "Is there anything I can do to help you, Rhett? Perhaps I can try talking to Pauline and Eulalie again."

"No. This is my problem, mother. I created and I'll have to fix it myself or live with the consequences."

Eleanor walked out of the room and left Rhett to himself.

Rhett's first instinct was to run away. Perhaps he'd go to Paris or New Orleans to get away for a bit and clear his mind. Nothing was going to get solved now anyways.


	13. Love

**Rhett**

The last few days had been a blur for Rhett Butler while he was trying to figure out and ultimately decide where his next destination would be. Perhaps he'd go to New Orleans, but everywhere he went would undoubtedly remind him of their honeymoon. Maybe Europe was a better choice - Paris, Italy, Spain - he could spend months traveling all of Europe. Or maybe Asia...really it could be anywhere besides Charleston. After some contemplation his mind was made up. He rushed upstairs to pack his things and barely spoke two words to his mother and Rosemary before jetting off. Neither was able to ascertain where Rhett was going this time or when he'd be back. But both of them knew he couldn't wait to get out of this town. They weren't a bit surprised though, he was always finding a reason to leave when he was frustrated.

The time it took to get where he wanted to be seemed to drag on forever. The entire time, thoughts of Scarlett and their life together danced in his head. Their first encounter at Twelve Oaks - a day that forever changed the course of Rhett Butler's life, seemed like it was just yesterday. From the first moment he had laid eyes on her, his world had changed. The ups and downs of their tumultuous life together haunted him even years after they parted ways, in fact, it still haunted him today. All the _what if's_ and _could've beens_...if only he could let his guards down and told Scarlett how much he loved her...what would their life together have been like?

Rhett shock his head, "no...she would've held it over my head. I just know it." The day he walked out, the day she professed her love...everything could've been different. So many missed opportunities and wasted chances between them. He thought about the fear that consumed him throughout that time...the fear of being rejected by the only woman he had ever really loved or will probably ever love for the rest of his life. It was that fear that always drove him to leave her and it was the same fear that consumed him now.

His thoughts were interrupted as the train came to a stop. Rhett gathered his things and with uncertainty stepped onto the platform. He waved down the first available carriage and just like that he was on his way to _Tara_. All the way there he was playing out the different reactions Scarlett would have. She might be angry or upset. But then again, there was a chance she might be happy that he was coming after her this time...albeit a very slight chance.

He knew he had made so very many mistakes in the past, always running away from Scarlett when he should've been running to her. This time it would be different. He couldn't deny it, Scarlett really had changed a lot in the last two years and he had absolutely no idea how she would react but he knew that he wasn't going to lose her this time without a fight. For once, he was determined to follow his heart and it was leading him right to her. No more what if's...it was now or never and he knew it.

Rhett Butler has always been a betting man, but this time he was gambling with his own heart. This time the stakes were much higher and the odds seemed stacked against him but he knew this was a risk he had to take.

What if he was too late? What if Scarlett had already accepted Michael's proposal. 'God, no. Please don't let me be too late,' he thought to himself. After all, he only left Charleston two days after them. He was hoping that not much could've happened during that brief time. Scarlett said she missed her children, so naturally she would spend the first few days by their side...at least that's what he hoped.

The road that led up to Tara looked just as he remembered it. The plantation wasn't much of a plantation anymore, though it was evident that the Banteens had taken good care of it. He tried to imagine it in all its glory before the war, when a strong willed and spoiled Scarlett O'Hara lived there with her doting father. What a sight that would've been.

From a distance he could see some figures at the front of the house. There appeared to be two people sitting on the front porch and two other figures in the front yard. Rhett strained to make out who the people were. His heart sped up as soon as he recognized Scarlett as one of the people on the porch. He would always be able to recognize her petite physique. He couldn't see her emerald green eyes from this distance but he knew he would soon enough.

As he got closer to the house, all four figures stopped what they were doing to watched the approaching carriage. He could now make out the other people, it was Scarlett and Michael sitting on the porch and Ella was in the front yard playing with Wade. Ella has grown so much. Her awkward features had become softer and she was becoming really quite lovely. She's not yet 10 years old, but Rhett could tell that she was beginning to look very much like the young Scarlett he'd met at Twelve Oaks fifteen years before.

'Fifteen years? Has it really been that long? Why of course, look at Wade? He's almost a man already. I've missed so much.' Rhett was lost in his own thoughts when the carriage pulled up to the front of the big house.

As soon as he was visible to everyone, they all froze. The shock was evident on all of their faces. "Uncle Rhett?" Wade and Ella asked in unison. Both kids seemed unsure of how to greet their ex-stepfather.

Rhett climbed out of the carriage and started walking towards the house. He looked over to the kids and tried his best to pretend there was nothing wrong. That he hadn't abandoned them two years ago when he divorced their mother. Keeping this facade was one of the hardest.

In as much of a jolly voice as he could muster, he said, "now is that any way to greet your Uncle Rhett? Come over so I can see you both. My have you grown. Why Ella...look at how pretty you are! And Wade, you've turned into a young man overnight. I've missed you both so much!"

Wade rolled his eyes at Rhett as he spoke, "two years is hardly overnight, Mr. Butler."

'Damn, so now I'm Mr. Butler?' He thought to himself. Rhett knew then that it wasn't going to be easy winning Wade over but Ella had always loved him.

Ella after some hesitation decided to run over to give her Uncle Rhett a hug. In her clumsiness she almost tripped over some gravel and came crashing into him. She threw her arms around him and with a joyous laughter in her voice she said, "Oh, Uncle Rhett! Where have you been? I've missed you too!"

Wade did not approach Rhett but rather just stood in the same spot staring at the exchange between Ella and Rhett.

"Wade? Are you too grown up now to give your Uncle Rhett a hug?"

"Mr. Butler, what you're doing here?" Wade's cold demeanor was noticed by all. In this way Wade was very much like his mother. Addressing Rhett as Mr. Butler instead of Uncle Rhett. There was no missing the disdain in his voice.

Wade tried very hard to control his emotions. He still remembered his mother sick and broken after Rhett had left. It wasn't something he could easily forgive. Rhett always promised to take care of them, it was a hard lesson for a young boy to learn - that his beloved step-father had lied.

Scarlett spoke up at that moment, "Wade and Ella, go wash up and get ready for supper. I need to have a work with Uncle Rhett."

Wade went into the house without bothering to look in Rhett's direction. "Yes, mother."

Ella wasn't quite as ready to let Rhett go. She shock her head and refused to go inside. "But I wanna stay here with Uncle Rhett. Please, momma. Please!"

Rhett gave her a gentle nudge,"now Miss Ella, remember I told you always to listen to your mom? Now you be a good little girl and go inside to wash up. I've got a few things to discuss with your mother." Reluctantly she let him go and walked towards the house but turned around to ask, "are you staying for dinner, Uncle Rhett?"

"Well...I'd love..."

Scarlett interrupted Rhett as he was trying to finish. "Ella, go inside and let the adults talk." With that the little girl went inside.

After he was sure both children were out of listening range, Michael looked towards Rhett and said, "What do you think you're doing here? You have some kind of nerve. Showing up uninvited like this. Scarlett came to Tara go get away from you."

"Is that what she told you?" Rhett snapped. "I've told you before, you'll never know Scarlett as well as I do. No matter how much she's changed, she's still _my_ Scarlett."

"She does not belong to you or anyone else."

"What is this, Mr. Whitney? Have you given up on your claim to Scarlett? Well it's about damn time!"

"Unlike you, I've never wanted to possess or own her. If you really knew her, you'd know that no one could ever own her or control her."

"Are you two done? I'm standing right here. I don't appreciate either one of you talking for me." Scarlett was fuming at this point. All she wanted was a little peace. Why couldn't Rhett just leave them alone? Just when she thought she could relax, he comes galavanting right back into her life. Oh this man is insufferable.

"Captain Butler, what are you doing here?"

"Scarlett, please stop with the Captain Butler nonsense and just call me Rhett. We've known each other for almost half your life, haven't we?"

"Don't remind me. Again I'll ask you, what are you doing here? What do you want from me?"

"Can we talk? Alone?" Rhett asked as he walked towards her, ignoring Michael all together. Michael took a step towards Rhett.

"Do you really want to start this again? I may have missed once but I assure you I will not miss again." Rhett looked just about ready to punch him.

"Again? What are you talking about? Again what?" Scarlett looked from Michael to Rhett and back to Michael again.

"What is this? Your honorable Mr. Whitney didn't tell you how he came over to my house and told me - no ordered me to stay away from you?"

Scarlett stared in shock at Michael as he tried to explain.

"Scarlett, I just couldn't allow him to keep on making you miserable -"

"I'll deal with you later, Michael. Right now, I need to have a word with Rhett."

Michael wanted to protest but Scarlett has walked past him and towards Rhett.

"Captain Butler, follow me. We can talk in the library." Rhett couldn't resist throwing a mocking glance towards Michael.

"Of course, Scarlett. Let's talk privately." He looked over at Michael one more time and winked at him before folllowing Scarlett's lead.

Once in the library, Rhett quickly shut the door behind him so that they would not be disturbed. When he turned around to face Scarlett, the first thing he saw were her fierce emerald eye boring into him.

"Come now, Scarlett, calm down so we can have a civilized conversation."

"Civilized conversation? Now you want a civilized conversation with me? Sorry to disappoint you, well, I guess I've always disappointed you? Haven't I? I'm not so inclined to have a civilized conversation with you. Why did you come all the way out here anyways?"

"To be honest, I had planned to go abroad and take some time to think..."

Before he could finish, Scarlett retorted, "that's not surprising at all. You always did run away from your problems. It would've done us both some good if you'd do the same this time."

"Enough already, Scarlett. You've changed so much. Is it really that difficult to think that I could change too?"

"It's mighty impossible for me to imagine you changing anything." Scarlett crosses her arms across her chest and turned towards the window. She could see Michael outside. He was leaning on the railings staring out into the distance. She wondered to herself what he must be thinking and she felt a pang of guilt. After all, he didn't really do anything but worry and care for her.

Rhett's voice in the background brought her back to reality. "Um, oh...what was that Rhett?"

"Have you been listening to anything I've said?"

"Unless you're giving me a very good reason why I shouldn't kick you out of this house, then it wasn't much worth listening to anyways."

"What has you so distracted anyways?" Rhett walked over to where Scarlett was standing and saw that she had been staring at Michael. His heart sank.

"Tell me the truth for once in your life, Scarlett. Do you truly love this man, this Michael of yours? If you do, I'll let you go."

"I've always been truthful to you, Rhett. You just never wanted to believe me. There was a time when we could talk to each other, when we were friends. But then we got married and so much changed. You changed...

...what I have with Michael was similar to what we used to have. But he is never mean or condescending to me. He's always so supportive and kind. I do love him, very much."

Scarlett looked over and noticed the saddness in Rhett's eyes.

"There was a time when I would've given anything to hear you profess your love. But I have up on it a long time ago. I let you break me once and maybe it was my fault too. We were always so mean to each other. It was foolish of me to think that after all of that, we could still be happy. I realized that after I left. I was foolish then, just as you are foolish now to think that all can be forgotten. I'm sorry, Rhett, I can't give you what you want or what you're looking for."


	14. Home

**Scarlett**

Scarlett's heart was torn, she knew she'd always care for the man standing in front of her now, but she had moved on and what's left of her heart belonged to Michael. As she watched Rhett absorb her words, she felt her heart ache just a little. In the same way it always did when they argued or when he'd leave. Scarlett shook her head and tried to block out the thoughts of heartbreak and pain he had caused her. Rhett had decided on his own that they could not be together. Now they both had to live with that decision. In fact, his words when he left that last time still pained her. It took her a long time but she finally accepted the fact that their love was not meant to be. Now she had a real love with a man that truly loved her.

Rhett looked at Scarlett and saw that she was in deep thought.

"Could you at least try to keep your mind on this conversation instead of with your new lover? At least in my presence." His voice was unnecessarily harsh.

"How dare you! You think you know me so well, don't you? Well, you're wrong. You don't know me at all! You want me back because you realized now that you love me and you somehow expect me to just do what? Come running into your arms? Be so appreciative of the fact that you want me? We had our chance and we both made mistakes. We used up all of our chances. There's nothing left for us now."

"Don't say that, Scarlett. I know you must still love me. You can deny it all you want, but I know I must still be there in your heart."

"I don't deny that I still have feelings for you. I always will. But it's not the same as it used to be. The feelings are buried under so many scars on my heart. Scars that you put there when you left. Every time you left. It was always so easy for you. Always leaving me. At Rough and Ready, with Bonnie...after Melly died. Did you forget, cause I didn't. Do you know how much my heart broke when you left that last time. After I told you how much I loved you? And then the divorce papers...I don't think you'll ever understand the depths of the pain you caused me." Scarlett turned away from Rhett to hide the tears that had started streaming down her face.

"Scarlett, darling. I can make it up to you. I promise to spend the rest of my life making it up to you and making sure that you only know happiness."

Scarlett started sobbing and before she could say another word, Rhett was by her side, holding her tight and stroking her hair.

"Scarlett, please don't cry. I'm so sorry for all the pain and hurt I've caused you. I'm so very sorry."

"Rhett, please let me go. This isn't proper. You can't..."

"Don't be silly, my dear. It's just us here. Who cares about being proper."

"I care. I told you before, I'm not the same person. I really do care about doing what's right. Besides, I have Michael now and I won't compromise what I have with him."

"You're my wife!"

"No, Captain Butler. I am no longer your wife and have not been so in quite some time." Scarlett could see that her words once more had hurt him. She sighed and continued, "Rhett, I'm not trying to hurt you or be cruel. But the truth is that you divorced me. If only you could imagine what I went through after you left me, after Melly died...

Then Mammy also passed away. I thought I had lost everything. I couldn't fight anymore, I just didn't have the will or the strength. I was so tired, so very tired."

"I don't believe it, you are Scarlett O'Hara. Just about the strongest person I've ever known."

"I wasn't then. I lost everything and everyone. I even lost my heart because you had crushed it. If it wasn't for Wade and Ella, I probably would've died. You find it hard to believe that I've connected with them, but they made me realize that I couldn't give up. They became my strength. They wouldn't let me give up."

Rhett felt his heart sank as he listened to Scarlett continue to talk about her struggles after he had left. How did he not know all of this? Why didn't anyone send for him? His wife was struggling and he wasn't there for her. He'd never forgive himself for this. He hung his head low.

Scarlett, sensing this went on, "I think perhaps it's something I had to go through and understand. So that I would know and understand the person I needed to be for my children. Something really good came out of it though. I don't know if I would've ever been a good mother to Wade and Ella if it had not all happened."

"What about Michael, how does he fit into all this?"

Scarlett smiled at the thought of Michael and how he came into her life. "To be quite honest, at that time I wanted to live out the rest of my days alone. I had enough of love and heartache. Michael is so very kind and supportive. I met him after I had decided to start my life over. It was unexpected and in a way, exactly what I needed. I never had to pretend with him. I was always honest with him about everything I'd done and who I was. And somehow, he loved me anyways. Not just the parts of me that were good. He loves all of me and shows it to me everyday. Nobody has ever loved me that way."

"That's not true, I loved you completely."

"No, Rhett. You always expected me to be a certain way. If I didn't live up to your expectations, you would be mean and hateful or you would just leave. I could never be sure what you felt about me. You would never show me but you always expected me to know. How could I possibly know what was on your mind or in your heart? You never let me in. I could never have imagined that you loved me at all. I never felt I could count on you to be around when I needed you. But with Michael, I know he will be, I know it in my heart because he's always been."

Scarlett lifted her hand and brushed the side of Rhett's face. "I think you just love the memory of who I used to be. I'm not that person anymore. You deserve to find someone that can make you happy in ways I never could. Someone who loves reading literature as you do and who will understand your riddles and appreciate you for the person you are. I never really understood you, well, I guess we never understood each other. It's time to let go."

Rhett knew in his heart that Scarlett was the only woman he could ever love but he didn't know how to prove it to her. He loved her for all that she was, but their history was so difficult to overcome. Why was it so hard for him to let his guards down with her?

His cheeks still felt the warm from her touch and he almost had to turn away just to stop himself from grabbing a hold of her hand and never letting go.

"You're wrong, my dear. I have always loved you and I never stopped. Not even during these last two years while we were a part. I never stopped thinking of you or searching for you. How can I make you see?"

"Does it really matter anymore? All is lost for us. If you really love me, as you say you do. Don't you want me to be happy?"

"Yes, I want more than anything for you to be happy."

"Then please let me go, Rhett. Maybe in another time or another life we could be happy together. But in this lifetime, we can't be happy together."

Rhett sighed. He wasn't sure if he could give up on their love or even if he could bring himself to try. He needed some space and he needed to respect Scarlett's wishes. Something he hadn't really done before. "I'll leave now but I can't promise you I won't try to win you back. I believe in my heart that we belong together." With that, Rhett walked out of the room, leaving a confused Scarlett behind.

Scarlett's heart felt so heavy. She wasn't sure what Rhett would try next.

Scarlett let out a big sigh and sank into an arm chair. She buried her head into her hands and didn't notice when Michael walked in.

"Scarlett, is everything alright? I saw Rhett storm off. Did you have another argument?"

"It wasn't really an argument. I wanted to explain to him why things are different. Why we couldn't be together now. I think all I really did was hurt him. I don't know why we always hurt each other."

As she began to sob, Michael lifted her up and held her close to him. "I'm sorry, Scarlett. I know how hard all this is for you. I'm sure he'll figure it out at some point."

"Michael, you are so good to me. I'm not sure I deserve it though or if I really deserve you."

"Hmmm, maybe you're right." Michael said jokingly. Scarlett pretended to hit him in the chest, "Mr. Whitney, you sure are a hateful man!" With that they both broke out into laughter.

"Awww, have I ever told you how much I adore the sound of your laughter? It's enough to lighten even my darkest days."

Scarlett rolled her eyes at him, "now if you thought I'd really fall for a line like that..." Before she could finish, Michael had his arm around her waist pulling her close to him. He gently touched her chin, lifting her face so that they were mere inches away and she was gazing into his eyes. Scarlett put her arms around his neck and their lips met. Suddenly her whole world was right again. Kissing Michael was so different from kissing her other beaus or even Rhett. Michael's kisses made her feel total and complete happiness. It always felt so right being near him, he was like home to her.


End file.
